Ashlee Evans
by moffaaaaaaat
Summary: Ashlee Evans is Britain's number one expert profiler, she can look at a dead body and be able to tell you everything about the person it belonged to. When she's paired up with Sherlock Holmes due to her life being in imminent danger, the unexpected happens between the two of them, and coming from that something even more unexpected happens, leaving Ashlee confused.
1. Chapter 1

The heart of London was buzzing with people going in and out and around, carrying on their daily lives. Ashlee Evans watched them from her window. Watching people was very entertaining for her. Its fun to see how they walk and interact with one another. Ashlee was not an alien, simply a genius. But, if your the London Police, you'd say she is a psychopath, and she would disagree. She is just a very close observer, leading her on to be a genius. On the side, she works with Scotland Yard with Detective Scott, solving the crimes he can't figure out himself. As if on queue, her phone starting ringing.

"I was thinking you had forgotten about your favorite psychopathic genius, Scott. What is it your in need of this time? Although I'm not sure I would be going, you haven't paid me for the last time I helped you out. Need we forget our little deal?" She asked, hearing him laugh on the other line.

"No, you will be getting your pay soon, Evans. Alley behind the museum. Now." he said, hanging up. She smirked to herself as she shoved her phone in her leather jacket pocket and walked out of the flat and over to the museum, which was just a few blocks away from where she lived. Ashlee snuck into the alley from the opposite direction of which the police cars were and snuck up behind Scott.

"What have we got here?" She asked him, getting closer to the crime scene.

"Hanging, unintentional and no further evidence." Scott said from next to her. He sighed as she walked closer and started to talk again. "Oh christ why are you here?" he groaned to somebody else. Ignoring him Ashlee slipped on some gloves and looked.

"Unintentional indeed. The subject is only five feet tall, to be able to hang the rope for him would be impossible because he wouldn't be able to reach the staircase in the first place. This wasn't a suicidal hanging it was a murder hanging. His hands would have slight irritation from the rope if it was a suicide from trying to pull on the ropes. Plus, he's got a bag over his head and his hands are tied as well. Why would you put a bag over your head then tie your hands _behind _your back? You wouldn't be able to do it. Murder." She concluded, turning around to Scott, to find two new men standing next to him, one stunned and the other intrigued. "The Hangings have returned Scott. This time he means business. Look behind you." She continued. They did as told, and went face to face with the killers message. " 'The Hangings are returning. Ashlee Evans beware.' Scott, this a whole new person doing this." She added.

"Seems like you're wanted, Evans." Scott said.

"Of course I am, i'm Britain's favorite little psychopath. Plus I got her boyfriend in jail two years ago for starting this mess, of course she wants to kill me." Ashlee said without a fear. "I believe you owe me money and an introduction. Who are they?" She asked him, holding out my hand.

"Sherlock Holmes and his friend Doctor John Watson. Holmes could be classified as top-notch sociopath if you will. Found out all on his own and came to investigate. Watson sort of just follows him along as they go." Scott explained after he gave her the pay from the last investigation.

"I've heard of him. You can't keep your nose outta anything like this. Now Sherlock Holmes tell me if I was correct." Ashlee said, standing right next to him.

"How did you know it was me you stood next to?" he asked.

"Watson's facial expression was stunned with the fact that I explained the situation exactly how you would have, meanwhile you stood there intrigued on how I could have figured all that out just by once glance but Sherlock Holmes you know the answer to that, now don't you?" Ashlee asked, looking at him hardly. He gave her the same look back with his bright blue eyes that were gleaming not only in the light but with curiosity and wonder. She hated to admit it but the man had really beautiful eyes and wasn't all that bad looking. But of course, they were going to have some competition with each other from this day forward.

"You amaze me Ashlee Evans. You were correct in every aspect of that analyzation. Very, very clever you are. But I believe the term you would prefer is genius. How do I know that? Its the term I prefer and you and I are alike." he said to her, now looking at the murder scene directly. "You've dealt with this before?" he asked.

"The last time something like this had happened was two years ago. They sort of worked as a team, the girl picked out the people but the man did the hanging. Thats how she got away with it. He got death sentence and now she's back and going. And she wants me dead." She said simply, letting the words roll off her tongue with no hesitation or fear.

"Which is why Holmes and Watson are working with you on this case, Evans. Surely you two will hit it off, you're both lunatics. I don't want you staying at home alone until she is captured. Evans is to not be let out of your sight." Scott said, going off in his police car after the medical team cut down the body. Ashlee glared at his car as he drove away.

"Not used to working in pairs, always by yourself, as we can tell by that glare towards Scotts car." Sherlock announced as he watched her glare.

"Not used to having another genius around as I can tell by your comments." She replied to him as he walked away, following right behind him after he grabbed her wrist hard. "Just so you know i'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. So I would love it if you let go of my wrist right about now." She snapped to Sherlock. He gave her a complimentary eye roll as John called for a cab.

"We heard what Scott said, sorry but your not changing our minds." John said as he sat passenger side in the cab, sticking Sherlock and Ashlee in the back. "Don't let her leave. 221b Baker." he added. Ashlee started to mutter curse words in French under her breath. Whenever she got mad and needed to swear around others, she usually did it in French so nobody understood her.

"Don't be so rude Miss Evans." Sherlock said to her. She rolled her eyes as she looked out the window and huffed. Wonderful, he knows French. She could see him out of the corner of her eye smirking. This was going to be a long case, she could feel it in her gut. They got to Baker Street and she followed Sherlock and John out and up the stairs. They had a decent sized flat. It looked pretty good, except for the bullet holes in the wall with a smiley face painted on it.

"Don't mind the wall. Sherlock got bored a few weeks back." John said. "There's an extra room right there next to Sherlocks. You can stay there. We don't have much food, I haven't done the shopping yet." he explained. Ashlee liked John already, he was so welcoming and nice. Sherlock on the other hand…

"Thanks. I'll go with you to do the shopping, and if you don't mind I would like to stop by my flat and get a few things." She said to him. He nodded as Sherlock started typing on his computer.

"He's not very welcoming. But you'll get used to it." he explained to her. "We'll be back." he said to Sherlock, who completely ignored him as he walked out, leaving Sherlock to think.

Sherlock hated to admit it, but he kind of liked Ashlee Evans. He made her curious, he wanted to know why she took up this kind of career. It was odd for him to see a woman doing the things he does. Especially somebody that was a pretty as Ashlee, with her brown hair, green eyes….

_Damn it Sherlock, stop it._

Sherlock sighed at his computer desk while he was typing. It was going to be a long case for him, and he wasn't going to let _feelings _of all things get in the way of it.

When Ashlee and John got back with the shopping, Sherlock was in the kitchen doing some experiments. Ashlee ran up to her room and threw down her bags from her flat and ran back down to help John put away the shopping.

"The fridge nearest the counter is where we put the food." John said to her.

"I don't even want to know what he uses the other one for." She muttered as she packed in food. "Does he always do this?" Ashlee asked John quietly. He nodded as she rolled her eyes to herself.

"You'll get used to him." John added.

"Hopefully it won't be long until I'm out of here." She said to him. "Although I quite enjoy your company John, you treat me like a human being and not some psychopath. Its quite nice being treated like a human being." She continued.

"I try to do the same with Sherlock, of course he just disregards everything anybody ever says to him. He's been that way since our last case…" John explained to her. "Have you ever heard of Jim Moriarty?" he asked me. Ashlee scoffed. "I'd take that as a yes." John said with a small laugh.

"He tried to kill me, numerous times. The last time he almost succeeded." Ashlee replied back to him.

"Tell me about it. He almost blew me up." John explained. "He threatened Sherlock then just left with no other word or anything." he explained further.

"Oh no, he just went right on and shot me. Luckily he missed my heart, got just right below it. This is my first case since its happened, actually. Feels great to be back in a strange way and different way." She explained back.

"You said Scott owed you for the last case…" John said.

"Yeah, he did. That was the last case. Anyways, what did Moriarty say to you guys?" Ashlee asked, trying to get off the topic of her and Moriarty.

"Said he was going to burn the heart out of Sherlock." John said. "Although we don't think he has one to burn… He strapped a bomb vest to my chest and threatened to set it off until I got it off me after he left. What did he do to you? Besides shoot you of course…" John added. Ashlee swallowed nervously. She wasn't sure if she should tell them what happened yet. "Its okay-"

"No John, if we need to protect her we need to know whats happened to her. To know what we might be dealing with. I want to know everything. Life story included." Sherlock said, now in the living room in his chair. John gave him a dirty look as Ashlee sat down on the chair opposite Sherlock and looked at the ground.

"I was born and raised in Doncaster. I have two older siblings, a sister and a brother. My sister is high up in the French government and my brother is part of the Britain's SS. My parents are dead, I watched them die about a year or two ago. I'm only 22 years old. I dropped out of Uni and started to do this kind of thing with Scotland Yard. When the police are wrong they call me, i'm kind of a consulting detective if you think about it." She said. Sherlock went to open his mouth but John punched him in the shoulder. "When the first hangings case came around I had been a newbie at this sorta thing. But nonetheless I solved the case, and ever since then Scott's been calling me when he needs the help. When I dealt with Moriarty, I thought I had it good. I had him right in front of me and he seemed defenseless. Then he shot me in the chest. I was still conscious of everything he did to me after that…" Ashlee continued, stopping. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see their faces after the next bit.

"Alright, its enough…" John said.

"No, John, its not." Sherlock argued back.

"Sherlock, look at her! She's practically-"

"He raped me continuously that night." Ashlee said loudly, causing them both to go quiet. "After that he left me there to die. Obviously that part of his plan didn't go so well, seeing as i'm sitting here." She looked up and gave Sherlock the coldest look that she could gather up. "Are you satisfied now?" She spat at him, getting up going into her new bedroom. John gave Sherlock a dirty look.

"Do you have a heart? Wait, don't answer that." John spat at Sherlock, grabbing his coat and leaving the flat, leaving Sherlock to his thoughts once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashlee sighed as she started to sort out some of her things that she would need to use, meaning her laptop. She turned it on and connected to the wifi of 221b. She opened up a search and typed in the name of the killer.

_PRISCILLA DOVEY_

Ashlee was determined to get her into the institution that she belonged in now, so she could get away from Sherlock Holmes. Deep down inside of her, she should have known that he was going to do something like that, she just figured that possibly he wouldn't require that much of her. Now she has to live with them until the case is solved with them knowing that. The computer dinged and showed up with no results, causing Ashlee to start to run her hands furiously through her mass of brown curls. She heard footsteps at her doorway, and assuming it was Sherlock, she spoke.

"Nothing. There's nothing on Priscilla Dovey anywhere on the internet. She exists. She has to. Her husband is Robert Dovey, you can look him up and find every single victim that he killed. But not Priscilla. You can't find anything of her anywhere." She rambled, still typing. She heard a laugh, but not Sherlock's. It was the laughter of a woman. She looked up and blonde haired, green eyed Priscilla was standing right there in front of her.

"You never were the one to settle down with people Ashlee. What brings you here?" she asked her. Ashlee stood up and glared hard at her.

"Maybe the fact that your trying to kill me. Detective's got me on lockdown, living with-"

"The one and only Sherlock Holmes. Man, is he stupid sometimes. Way to absorbed in some conversation, I was able to sneak right on up here to get a hold of you. I'm not here to kill you just yet though." she said to her smiling as she went closer, Ashlee clenching her fists in frustration. "I'm going to put you through exactly what you put me through. I'm going to let you fall in love and then i'm going to snatch him away, letting you live with the pain." she spat to her. Ashlee laughed to herself.

"Good luck with that. Am I going to be able to know who I'm going to fall in love with?" Ashlee asked.

"I think we both know that answer already." she said, coming up to Ashlee's ear to whisper a name in it. "Sherlock Holmes. You will fall in love with Sherlock Holmes, and then we will be rid of him." she whispered. "You know who 'we' is, don't you? You know my new partner, oh so well. He wants to finish what he started." she finished, giving her an evil smirk and turning on her heel, exiting the room. Ashlee glared and followed after her, but she was gone.

"Who was that?" John asked. Ashlee growled as she ran over to the window and watched her leave.

"Robert Dovey's widow." Ashlee said angrily. "Who was ever-so-kind enough to let her know what she's going to do to me." She continued, not taking her eyes off of the woman once until her phone rang with a text.

_Want to stop the next one, Evans? My henchman will be at The Riff tonight waiting for you at 11 PM. Wear what I laid out for you so he knows, Moriarty wants you in it. - PD_

Her phone was snatched out of her hands by somebody standing behind her. She turned around and glared at Sherlock, who was reading over the message carefully. Ashlee knew that she had to go tonight, but that she needed Sherlock and John there to help her so that she wouldn't get taken back by Moriarty. Ashlee was hoping and praying that Sherlock was forming some sort of plan in his head at the moment to stop her from getting killed. John was now looking at the text as well, and judging by the look on his face, he was not allowing this to happen.

"No way. Your not going." John said simply. "Sherlock, she can't go, no way." he added.

"She has to, can't you read? But we've got to make sure she's safe. We've got an hour, go change. I've got an idea." he said, looking at Ashlee. She snatched her phone back and went into her room to change. She looked on her bed and saw a bag, assuming that is what had the clothes in it. She was right, for she pulled out a black skin-tight club dress and skimpy heels. Ashlee groaned as she stripped and managed to pull the dress up. She let her hair down and put the shoes on. To not look like an idiot in front of Sherlock and John, she went into one of the clothes bags and found her long trench coat and put that on over it and slipped her phone into its pocket, along with her ID to get in. As she walked back to the sitting area, she could hear bits and pieces of the conversation that Sherlock and John were having.

"She's gonna kill you for making her act like this. Blimey Sherlock, we've just met her! You can't force her to do that!" John argued.

"What choice do we have…." Sherlock said, trailing off in his words as Ashlee entered the room. John and Sherlock had the same expression on their face; they were stunned at what they saw in front of just thought she looked beautiful, he knew that. Sherlock couldn't pinpoint what he was feeling, but he didn't like it. Was he attracted to her in a physical sort of way? He didn't know, and he didn't like it. But he was liking how the dress hugged the little curves she had on her tiny little figure, and how her brown curly hair was falling freely to her mid-back. Sherlock started to curse himself when he realized what he was thinking, and pushed his feelings aside.

"Not a word." Ashlee said to them, now pointing at Sherlock. "Especially from you." she added. Sherlock cleared his throat as he stood up and put his scarf and jacket on. "What's the plan?" she asked them, curious because of the conversation they had been having when she walked into the room.

"Oh right… well, you and I will go in together and try to distract the henchman while John calls Lestrade after he gets a picture of him." Sherlock said to her. Ashlee gave him a look, knowing that wasn't the entire plan. "We have to be together, you and I." he added. Ashlee could almost feel herself getting red in the face, but she shrugged to try and show that she didn't care.

"Play it up then. Lets go." Ashlee said to them, turning on her heel and walking down stairs. Sherlock gave her a weird look as she walked away and he followed her down the stairs. John followed behind Sherlock, having a gut feeling that this was going to be a long night for everybody, but especially for Sherlock and Ashlee. That moment back in the flat, John could tell that Ashlee was taking a liking to Sherlock without even knowing it. They were both changing because of the other and they didn't realize it. Well, he thinks Sherlock might be realizing it, but he's pushing it away. John knows Sherlock, if something is happening to him and he doesn't like it, he locks it away in his mind palace. He didn't quite know Ashlee yet, but he could tell that she just tried to shrug off what she feels. But, she's also female, meaning that she also takes feelings to heart and cares about others more then anybody else should.

The cab ride to the club was quiet and for the most part awkward, except when John tried to talk and Sherlock just gave him a look. Ashlee kept playing with a string on her coat in an attempt to calm her nerves a little. She knew that if Sherlock and her had to act like a couple, then she would have to most likely kiss him, and by doing that she could be putting him in danger, but he didn't seem to care, which surprised her. Ashlee coughed slightly, causing Sherlock to snap his head in her direction and for them to lock gazes.

_He's got such pretty eyes… Dammit Ashlee._

"Hamish. Middle names Hamish, incase you two are looking for baby names." John said, in an effort to break the tension as the cab came to a stop. Ashlee glared at him and got up and stormed out of the cab, Sherlock following behind her. "Jesus christ…" John mumbled as he paid the cabbie and followed them.

"We'll go in first, John say your meeting a couple of mates." Ashlee instructed. Sherlock put his arm around her shoulders carefully as they showed ID and walked into the club, throwing their jackets at the check-in. Sherlock was now able to see even more of the dress that Ashlee was stuck in. It was not just silver, but it was strapless and slightly loose at the top. Sherlock gulped to himself as he took her bare arm and gently pulled her into the scene more. Sherlock walked with her more, observing everybody around him. He could feel Ashlee getting tense, and attempted to give her a reassuring squeeze on the arm and looked to where her gaze was going. Sherlock noticed a tall man, about five foot eight possibly, staring over at Ashlee, his hand gripping something in his pocket.

"Come on, follow me and don't try to argue." Sherlock snapped to her. She nodded as she got pulled through the crowd by Sherlock and down a hallway near the back. "Granted its a club, I don't think its to hard to get him away from you… in here." Sherlock said quickly, opening a door to a closet and shoving Ashlee in and shutting it behind him. "Don't argue with me on this…." Sherlock added in a whisper.

"Just get me out alive…" Ashlee whispered back. Sherlock put his hand on her face and brought it closer to his and started kissing her, in an effort to keep her alive. If there's one thing that Sherlock keeps, its his word, and he wasn't going to let Ashlee Evans get killed, even if it meant doing something like this, kissing her. He had about an inch of feelings surfacing while kissing her, what was it that he was feeling? Surely, he wasn't attracted to Ashlee, he's Sherlock Holmes. But, with his lips on hers, and his hand on her hip, pulling her closer to him, he couldn't help what he was feeling.

Ashlee was feeling the same way as he was. She had her arms around his neck and was instinctively trying to draw him closer to her. She was giving in almost as much as he was, she knew about as much as he did as to what she as feeling. Never growing up did she have any boyfriends, her brother usually scared them off before they talked to her. Ashlee's feelings where beginning to surface, and she was actually enjoying them, it made the moment that much better for her. Ashlee tensed up slightly when she heard somebody standing outside of the door, causing Sherlock to bring her closer to him in an effort to protect her. Ashlee heard a gun shot and jumped back, breaking the kiss between her and Sherlock. He tensed his arm that was now around her, the other going into the pocket of his trousers and pulling out his own gun.

"Sherlock, no." Ashlee said, her inner girl coming out. Sherlock said nothing as he opened the door and walked into the hallway, his other hand now holding a gun from the other pocket. Ashlee reluctantly took it and followed him out, her back on his. Ashlee heard running and took a cautious step forward, aiming her gun forward. John appeared out of the corner, causing Ashlee to relax.

"They caught the guy and found the car parked out back with the others, all arrested. But both Priscilla and Moriarty are nowhere to be found in the London area." John said to her. Sherlock turned around and relaxed as well. "Your free to go home if you wish, just stay the night and go back to your flat by tomorrow if you like." he continued.

"No, she's staying with us until this gets cleared more." Sherlock announced, walking by them swiftly. Ashlee gave him a dirty look as he walked by and followed him out to get her jacket. The cab ride back to 221b Baker was completely silent, and even as Ashlee and Sherlock retreated to their rooms it was silent, leaving John questioning what happened when he wasn't around.

* * *

**thanks for the follows guys :) i promise it won't be all lovey-dovey & stuff. i've got the plan & everything.**


	3. Chapter 3

this chapter is Rated M. don't say i didn't warn you. i tried my best.

* * *

Ashlee woke up the next morning with her head still spinning with thoughts from the night before. She was really hoping that they would have cleared out by then… but no such luck. She silently groaned as she sat herself up in bed slightly, reaching over for her cell phone and reading her messages.

_You think your so clever, catching the henchman last night. You're going to have to try harder than that if you want to get rid of me. You looked really good in that dress last night, by the looks of what happened in that closet, Sherlock thought the same thing. He won't be thinking for much longer, though. - JM_

Ashlee felt her heart break as she read the text message, getting genuinely scared for Sherlock. She knew that when Jim Moriarty said something like that, he stuck to his word and took it seriously. He was going to get rid of Sherlock, it didn't matter if was the last thing he would do ever, he would do it. She heard a clang come from the sitting room downstairs and ran down for it, only to find Sherlock and John standing in the kitchen, giving each other glares.

"What the hell was that?" she said loudly, attracting the attention of both of them. John looked aggravated and Sherlock just stared at her, expressionless. Ashlee rolled her eyes at them both and went back into the room she was using and changed, putting her hair up. She gave herself a once-over in her mirror and put her jacket on, putting in her pocket the set of spare keys that Mrs. Hudson had given her and her cell phone so she could leave. She picked up the bag she had brought with her yesterday and slug it over her shoulder. She turned on her heel and walked out of the room. "Be back later. Need to go to my flat." she announced. Sherlock stepped in front of her as she was about to leave. "Do you mind?" she asked him.

"I'll join you. Still can't let you go off on your own until Moriarty is taken down." he said to her. Ashlee glared at him as she left the flat with Sherlock on her tail. She hailed a cab and he followed her in.

"55 Central Ave." she said. The cabbie nodded as he started to drive off. "You don't have to baby sit me. I can take care of myself quite well." She continued, getting irritated with Sherlock, but not exactly knowing why. Then she remembered last night, and how after they kissed in the club he just disregarded her existence, just as he was now doing even though they were sitting next to one another. It was killing her inside to be this close to him and not be saying anything or doing anything. The cabbie stopped outside of her flat and she paid him and went to unlock her door and head upstairs. "Make yourself comfortable." she said to Sherlock.

Before she could do anything else, she felt his hand on her shoulder. Ashlee turned around and founder herself face to face with Sherlock. Even before she could speak, he brought her close to him and put his lips against hers. Ashlee was stunned, and tried to push him away so she could slap him across the face for being an asshole, but he was to strong to push off and she was enjoying it far to much to try harder. As much as she did not want to, she instinctively put her arms around his neck and drew him closer to her. He brought her closer to him as she made him feel things that he didn't know, just by a simple kiss. He didn't know what he was doing after a few moments, he just started to bring her closer and take her jacket off, throwing it on the ground. She did the same thing, taking off his coat and throwing it behind him, then his scarf. Sherlock started to grip her hips as he forced her against the wall, his tongue tracing her bottom lip, asking for access to her mouth. She gladly accepted and opened her mouth just enough for him to slip her tongue in, her doing the same to him. He picked her up gently and made his way with her over to the couch and laid her down on her back, keeping one of his hands on her hip and the other going to her hair to tangle his hand in it. His fingers started playing at the top of her jeans, his fingers touching the skin above it, but he got bored with that and went to her button up shirt she had on and undid the first few buttons. Both Sherlock and Ashlee could feel themselves getting turned on, Sherlock's pants getting tighter and Ashlee getting hotter and more wet. Ashlee was just about to unbutton more of his shirt when one of their phones started ringing.

Sherlock then got off of her and went to answer his phone, causing Ashlee to sit up and stare at him as he walked into a different room to talk. She got up and found her phone on the floor and went to check it, seeing if she had anything new. She sighed as she started to hear him coming out of the room he was in, throwing her phone on the couch and buttoning her shirt up again. He appeared back in the doorway as she finished, gathering their stuff from the floor and throwing it over the couch.

"John has just called, somebody came for me at the flat. He's been sent out. Coming?" he asked her. Ashlee glared at him and walked up to him, then slapped him across the face.

"Thats overdue from last night and just now. Bastard." Ashlee snapped to him, taking her phone and going into her bedroom, bringing her bag with her and dumping the contents onto her bed. She heard him walk up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Please come back with me." he said to her.

"Why should I?" she asked him, turning around and facing him, as if to challenge him.

"I want you to come back with me." he said in her ear, somewhat seductively, which turned her on. She sighed as he placed his lips against her exposed neck, trying to convince her more to go with him. She didn't know why he was acting like this, because usually he's an arrogant dick. He didn't know why he was doing this either, he didn't know why she was so different from anybody else he had ever met, he just knew that she was. She looked up at him and gave him a soft peck on his lips.

"Fine." she said quietly. "Only until 12. I have to work at 12." He smirked in victory as she took his arm and dragged him out of her bedroom and threw her jacket on. "What's went on?" she asked him as she gathered her things.

"Person driving on a forest road, stopped to fix his car. There was a bang and then suddenly the person that had been fishing was laying dead on the ground." Sherlock explained to her as she walked out of her flat with him on her tail. He called for a cab and they got in, giving the address and driving off.

"Why me?" she asked him. Sherlock looked at her puzzled. "There's probably over one million people in this city, and yet you chose me. You don't even know me." she continued. Sherlock leaned over and pecked her on the lips softly.

"I have no idea. I just know." he said. Once they got to Baker Street, Ashlee opened the door with her spare key and went up the stairs, Sherlock following quickly behind her. She threw off her coat and tossed it on one of the chairs and went into Sherlocks room.

"What are you gonna do to me, Sherlock Holmes?" she asked. He went up to her and pinned her against the bed, kissing her neck roughly, gently pulling at the skin with his teeth. Once he felt like he was finished, he stopped and looked her dead in the eye.

"You have no idea." he commented. Ashlee smirked at him as he reached down and pulled her lips closer to his and kissed her. Ashlee pulled his blazer off his shoulders and threw it across the room, her instincts taking over her and just wanting to get all of Sherlock's clothes off his body. Sherlock had one arm around her waist, gripping her hip, and the other working her top, undoing all the buttons and feeling up her now exposed body. Ashlee slipped out of her top and let it slide down her arms and onto the floor, now going for Sherlocks buttons on his shirt. Ashlee arched back a little bit as Sherlock shoved his tongue inside of her mouth, she did the same as their tongues battled one another for dominance. She continued to unbutton Sherlock's shirt as she kicked off her shoes while Sherlock's hands worked their way up to her chest. Ashlee ripped his shirt off once done, and suddenly his hands snapped down to her jeans, going to the button of them and undoing them and unzipping. Sherlock laid Ashlee on her back on his bed and pulled her jeans off, now leaving her in just a bra and panties. Ashlee undid Sherlock's belt and he did the rest, pulling them off and throwing them on the floor.

Sherlock went up and found Ashlee's bra clasp behind her and carefully unclipped it, pulling it off the rest of the way and throwing it across the room. He had no idea what he was doing, it seemed to him that he was just doing this due to instinct, but he knew that he was enjoying the pleasure that he was getting from this, he enjoyed seeing Ashlee in this state, so vulnerable and defenseless. Sherlock put his lips to her neck again and used his hands to brush his fingers against her now hard nipples, causing her to moan in pleasure. Hearing her moan caused Sherlock's boxers to get tighter beneath him. He started kissing down her neck and to her breasts, now kissing one of her nipples and gently nipping at it, causing her to arch her back and to moan out once more.

"Sherlock… oh god…" Ashlee moaned. Sherlock's lips went to her other nipple and started to do the same thing. Ashlee was almost whining with pleasure, she could feel herself getting wetter and her vagina starting to throb from between her legs. She took his head and brought it back up to hers, their lips touching again as Sherlocks hand continued to massage her breast. Ashlee reached down to his hips and dragged his boxers down his legs as his lips left her mouth and continued to kiss down her body, her chest once more, her stomach, and stopped at her hips, just before the elastic of her panties. Sherlock quickly removed them from her body and threw them across the room as well. Ashlee felt herself starting to grow nervous slowly, but the feeling went away quickly as Sherlock's lips met her groin.

Sherlock skillfully started working his tongue inside of her folds, licking her wet from them. Ashlee started to groan louder in please, urging Sherlock to keep going, to which he did, gripping her thighs and starting to flick his tongue faster, setting himself in a rhythm, feeling her walls contract around him. He then put his tongue into her most sensitive spot, putting himself deeper into her, making her buckle her hips into his face and cry out.

"Oh fuck… Sherlock…" she moaned as she clung onto the sheets on the bed, feeling her vagina start to throb uncontrollably between her due to the pleasure Sherlock's tongue was giving her. She started to feel immense pressure in between her legs, as her moans became louder and louder Sherlock started working faster and harder, making her shake in her place and start instinctively moving her hips with him. Just before she reached her peak, Sherlocks lips left her groin and went back up to her lips as he slammed his now throbbing erection into her, causing her to arch backward. She ignored the pain that she was feeling, Sherlock had started to gently move in and out of her slowly. She tangled her fingers in his hair as she moaned, and he moaned with her. He held onto her tightly as they set another rhythm together. Finally Ashlee needed more, and detached her lips from his, only for him to attach back to her neck.

"Faster Sherlock." she begged. He gladly obliged, picking up his pace. Each time he slammed back into her, she would moan louder and louder. "Harder, oh god Sherlock harder." she moaned. Sherlock did as she said, now moaning into her neck as he could feel his penis twitching inside of her, nearing its peaking orgasm. He put his lips back onto hers as he started entering her faster, harder, and deeper, causing them both to moan into each other. Sherlock felt Ashlee's walls tighten around him, sending him over the edge.

"Fuck Ashlee…" he moaned loudly, causing her to loose it as he kissed her again. They both scream each others names into their mouths as Ashlee and Sherlock both started shaking uncontrollably, Sherlock feeling Ashlee's wet around his penis, and Ashlee feeling Sherlock empty out into her, only making them scream louder for each other as their bodies arched into the others, the both of them moving with one another. As they both calmed down from their orgasms, Sherlock tangled his fingers back into Ashlee's hair gently and kissed her forehead. Sherlock brought them under the covers and they both lay together, their bodies tangled in one another's, breathing heavily. Ashlee laid her head on his chest and listened to his frantic heartbeat, making her feel good inside. She made him feel like this, she made the incredible Sherlock Holmes feel like this. The thought of that made her feel great.

"That was…" he started, trailing off as he put his arm around her.

"Incredible." Ashlee completed. "You better get on camera with Joh, you know." she added. Sherlock scoffed as she got up from bed, finding his bathrobe and putting it around herself. Sherlock pulled the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around himself as he heard the webcam starting to ring. "I'm going to have a shower." she said, kissing his forehead and going off into the bathroom. She turned the water on and stripped of his robe and let the water cover her, rinsing off the evidence. Thats when it hit her: she just had sex with Sherlock Holmes. Correction: she had unprotected sex with Sherlock Holmes. She was going to start having a heart attack when she remembered that she didn't have to worry about it, due to a past incident with Moriarty she wasn't able to have children. She didn't think she would ever have to have any anyways, so the thought didn't bother her. The fact of the matter was that she had just had sex with Sherlock Holmes, and that they both had enjoyed it. Once she had finished her shower she wrapped up in a towel and went back to Sherlock's room, collecting her clothes off the floor and changing into them, going back in the living room to see Sherlock still in his sheet on camera with John and the detective on the crime, but talking with two government officials.

"Can we help you two?" Ashlee asked. One of them turned to face her. She walked over to Sherlock and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You two need to come with us to Buckingham Palace."


	4. Chapter 4

Ashlee tapped her foot impatiently as she sat on a couch in Buckingham Palace, waiting for whoever it was to come and see them. She was going to be late to work, and Scott was going to kill her. She wasn't able to call anybody inside of the building, she had tried that, but the guards around the room confiscated her phone when she tried. They were already mad at the pair as it was, Sherlock refused to put on any clothes at all before they left. So on the table in front of them was a pile of clothes that Ashlee had to pick out for him to wear once somebody forced him to get dressed. So needless to say, Ashlee was really annoyed, and not to mention it was hurting a lot for her to sit down at the current moment because of the morning she had, so she was a bit antsy to get comfortable.

"Will you stop tapping and moving?" Sherlock half asked half demanded of her. Ashlee looked over at him.

"Will you put clothes on?" she asked him. He shook his head. "Then I won't stop tapping and moving. Plus, the moving thing is your fault anyways." she replied. He opened his mouth to ask, when realization hit him and he smirked. Ashlee glared at him as she readjusted her sitting once more. Sherlock took one arm out of his sheet and reached over to bring Ashlee closer to him once more to plant a passionate kiss on her lips that told her that he was still buzzing from the morning. Sherlock was insistent on keeping her close, even when she tried to pull away when she heard someone entering.

"Oh Jesus…" John moaned. Ashlee jumped back from Sherlock and flushed a deep shade of red. Sherlock brought his arm back under the sheet and went back to being emotionless and mechanical. "So why are we here… is he wearing any-"

"Not at all. And apparently we're here to see the damn queen or something." Ashlee muttered, her patience really wearing thin. A couple of men walked into the room and Sherlock looked up.

"Oh apparently so." Sherlock said, causing John to laugh while Ashlee just sat there confused. "Ashlee Evans my brother Mycroft." he added. Ashlee nodded in his direction as a greeting, as he did the same back to her.

"Will you two act your age just for once?" Mycroft said to them, giving them a cold look. Ashlee glared at Sherlock, but to her dismay he did not react to anything and gave her the same look. "And for the love of god Sherlock, put your clothes on!"

"Why should I?" He asked. Ashlee held her tongue as Sherlock looked over at her, still emotionless. "Mycroft I would love it for your guards to give Ashlee her phone back, for she has work at 12 and must leave at once." Sherlock explained. Ashlee then stood up and looked around, waiting for her phone to be back into her now demanding palm. She was escorted out of the palace and then driven away. She called Scott as soon as she got into the car.

"I'll be there soon, I might be a little late. Its complicated and i'll explain once I get there." Ashlee said. Scott sighed on the other end.

"Fine, i'm not going to be available once you get there so take your concerns to Detective Inspector Lestrade. I'll warn him of your arrival." Scott said to her, hanging up the phone and leaving her by herself in the car. She sighed and resisted the urge to text Sherlock and ask what was going on, but then she remembered that he was without a phone and left it be. Once she got to Scotland Yard, she got out of the car and stormed into the building.

"Lestrade is looking for you… you smell like mens shampoo." Sally said to her as she walked by her desk. "Who you sleep with last night?" she asked. Ashlee turned around and gave Sally a smirk.

"Thats for me to know and for you to probably never find out." Ashlee said, taking a turn into Lestrades office. He was sitting at his desk with his feet on it, while eating a doughnut and drinking coffee. "I was taken this morning by government agents to Buckingham Palace. Before you say its a load of rubbish, I was with Sherlock." she explained. Lestrade looked like he had believed it. "Now i've got a load of stuff to run through the system." she added. With that she turned on her heel and went out of the office and across the building, going into her own office. She didn't make it very far before a text from John came onto her phone.

_What happened with you and Sherlock?_

She sighed as she left her phone be on the desk and ignored the message from John. Her office mate walked in and sat at her computer, looking up at Ashlee for a split second. Jessica was the same age as Ashlee and nearly as bright as her, thats why they share the same office and are such great friends. Jessica can read Ashlee and Ashlee can read Jessica.

"Whats happened now?" Jessica asked as she started up her computer. Ashlee paused from her typing and looked up at her friend carefully. "I heard that you have to live with Sherlock Holmes until Scott lets you go." she added.

"I moved back into my place, I don't really give a damn." Ashlee said bluntly. She then put a hand through her hair frustratingly. "Last night we had to go to a club to solve a case. When we were there we had to hide from the guy out to get me, so we hid in a closet. Sherlock and I snogged in that closet. We didn't speak until this morning when we had to go to my flat so I could move back in. When we were there we snogged on my couch and then we went back to Baker Street, where we had sex." she said. She looked at Jessica who looked shocked. "Yeah, I know. Then when we were at Buckingham Palace this morning after we were taken there by his brother, we snogged there as well briefly before John walked in and we stopped. Then he went back to being mechanical and emotionless." Ashlee continued.

"How did you feel?" Jessica asked. Ashlee looked at her funny before she continued. "Not trying to get personal, but just tell me how you felt and how you do feel. This could help." Jessica explained as she worked. Ashlee sighed as she thought.

"I felt…. really good. I was really happy. I'm not sure Jess, it was unlike anything I had ever felt before." Ashlee said. Jessica was still looking at her, urging her to go on. "I felt safe in a strange sort of way. In a weird way it was like we were meant to be, but not meant to be. The both of us will kill each other, oh my god. We're to alike." Ashlee said as she sat back while the system did its work. Jessica sighed from her seat.

"Ashlee, thats not a bad thing that your alike. If your alike then it means that you both are feeling the same way right now. Your both confused about your feelings for each other. I think you both should just try this out and see what happens." Jessica explained. Ashlee shrugged her shoulders as Lestrade came into their office.

"John just called a break in at a house in the south end they were doing something at. Lets go." Lestrade said. Jessica and Ashlee jumped up and followed him and Sally out of the building quickly and into a squad car. Ashlee took the drivers seat and turned on the lights and followed Lestrade to the house. Once there the two girls stormed out of the car and into the house.

"Search the house for the boys." Jessica said. Ashlee took a gun and nodded, sprinting up the stairs to were she just heard a thud in the distance. Jessica heard it too, because she was right on Ashlee's tail. John was already kneeling on the floor next to Sherlock who was laying on the ground. "Bloody hell." Jessica said.

"Irene Adler injected some sort of drug into his system, he's half in and half out." John explained as Ashlee kneeled down to take Sherlocks vitals. She knew John probably already did it, but it made it feel better by doing it.

"Ashlee…" Sherlock slurred. "The Woman's phone is the key." he continued. "Ashlee…" he kept going. Ashlee shushed him quiet and kissed his forehead.

"Get him home John…" Ashlee said, putting a hand through Sherlocks hair gently. "John's going to bring you home Sherlock, okay? I'll go to Baker Street after I get out of work to check on you." Ashlee explained. He nodded faintly before he closed his eyes and went under. Jessica got up and went to find Lestrade as Ashlee stayed by Sherlocks side. She cleared her throat, sitting up straight a little bit. "So when I was on my way up here, I couldn't find any signs of a break in-"

"What happened? When Irene tried to get on with him he said he was in a relationship with somebody. She assumed it was me, but he denied it and said no, it was with a female." John said. Ashlee's heart skipped a beat and probably stopped.

"We're not in a relationship. We snogged at the club last night, snogged in my flat this morning… did a few things when we got back to Baker Street… then what you saw. Hardly any talking of anything. Just snogging." Ashlee explained.

"You kissed his forehead." John said. Ashlee shrugged her shoulders as Lestrade came in. "The house belongs to Irene Adler, a dominatrix. We need a way to get Sherlock home, he's out. Been drugged. But it was a squad of Americans that broke into the house and demanded something from Miss Adler. Luckily we beat them out." John said. "Adler's got pictures on her cell phone that they want, as well as the British government. Sherlock's brother asked us to do this for him. How are we going to get him home?" John explained.

"We could lay him down in the back of a squad car and drive him back." Ashlee said. John and Lestrade agreed on that, and managed to pick up Sherlock and put him in the back of a squad car next to John. Ashlee drove them back to Baker Street and helped get Sherlock up the stairs. She put him into bed and kiss his forehead softly once more. He moved in his sleep and put his hand on her leg. "I'll be back at 5:30 Sherlock." she whispered to him, kissing his forehead again and removing his hand from her leg and walking out of his bedroom, meeting Jessica and John in the sitting room. "I'll be back at 5:30, but if you need any help or you wanna leave for your date early then call me and i'll leave work, Lestrade won't care." she explained.

"Alright, i'll be fine. Already cancelled the date anyways. Pick up Chinese take out though if you could." John said. Ashlee nodded as she and Jessica left the flat and went back into the squad car and to Scotland Yard. Ashlee sat back at her office desk and run files and names through the system, not being table to take her mind off of Sherlock Holmes.

**#$%^&*()**

The clock struck 5:00 and Ashlee breathed a sigh of relief. It had been the longest day ever and she had heard nothing from John at all about how Sherlock was doing. But to her luck, she had gotten a text message from a blocker number about an hour ago saying that Sherlock was alright and aware of what was going on around him, sort of. She had no idea how this person had gotten her number or who it was, but replied back with a thanks anyways. Ashlee bid Jessica goodbye and got up and hailed a cab to 221b Baker Street. Once she got there she stormed out of the cab and went up the stairs. John was sitting in his chair, looking over at the couch. Ashlee turned her head and saw Sherlock now lying on the couch. She took her jacket off and set the rest of her things down before looking at John, who nodded in the direction of the couch.

"Sorry John, I forgot the take away." she said. John shrugged his shoulders. Ashlee slowly walked over to the couch and sat at his legs on the edge. John got up and walked up the stairs, leaving the two alone. Sherlock opened his eyes and stared at Ashlee

"Okay?" Ashlee asked him. He nodded as he sat up. "So John told me… um…" Sherlock rolled his eyes and sat up.

"I said that just to get Irene Adler to leave me alone. It didn't work." Sherlock said. Ashlee felt her heart drop to the floor when he said that, feeling slight disappointment. Sherlock noticed and didn't say anything, but knew why she looked disappointed. They had sex earlier that morning, they had both felt the same things for each other. They just didn't want to have to commit and not know what they were feeling. Ashlee thought back to what Jessica had said to her in the morning, about how they should try and see what happens. Little did she know that John had given Sherlock that same speech earlier as well, and told Sherlock to try it out as well. Tired of the quiet, Ashlee spoke up.

"Well then…" Ashlee mumbled, moving to get up but getting stopped by Sherlock, who got up to hold her wrists. "What?" she asked him. Sherlock said nothing, letting go of one wrist to put his hand on her cheek softly. Neither of them knew what was going on, and both seemed willing to make the risks to see what was going on.

"I don't know whats going on. For the first time, I don't know whats going on or how to do this." Sherlock explained. Ashlee nodded in agreement as Sherlocks lips brushed hers gently. Ashlee pulled back gently, confusing Sherlock. He thought females like that sort of thing. He took another look at her and saw she was confused. "I don't know…" he said. Ashlee kissed him harder this time, which gave him the reassurance he needed. He knew that she knew what he was trying to ask, and that was her saying yes. Ashlee pulled back and smiled.

"Hungry?" she asked. Sherlock nodded as she got up and went to the kitchen, him following her and sitting at the table. Finding nothing, she sighed and turned around to give Sherlock a look.

"Don't mind a text tone, Irene Adler took my phone and set herself a tone." Sherlock said. "Its rather rude." he added. Ashlee sat next to him and shrugged her shoulders. "I kept it so I know when to ignore my phone." he added once more. He was afraid she would be furious with him, and was surprised when she wasn't.

"As long as you don't go behind my back I don't care what you do." Ashlee commented. Sherlock then smirked at her and picked her up once more and kissed her hard, carrying her bridal style to the bedroom where, for the second time that day, let themselves unfold in front of one another.


	5. Chapter 5

Ashlee had to leave Baker Street extra early in the morning the following day to go home and get ready for work at Scotland Yard once more. Sherlock had woken up just a bit when she had left because his arm was around her waist tightly, but fell back asleep right after. Ashlee dressed herself in a skirt and plain blouse with her black blazer and high heels. She let her hair hang loose around her shoulders and threw her jacket on and left her flat, walking the short distance from her flat to Scotland Yard.

"Morning Jess." she said once she got into her office. Jess stopped typing at her keyboard and looked up at Ashlee and smirked. "What?" Ashlee asked when she saw Jess smirking at her.

"You got together with Holmes last night, didn't you?" Jess asked. Ashlee's face turning red was all the answer she needed. "Oh my god, Ashlee thats great!" she continued. Ashlee smiled bashfully at her as Sally came into the office as well.

"Freaks on the phone for you." Sally said. "And now I know why. Your setting yourself up for a mess." she continued as she turned on her heel and walked away. Ashlee rolled her eyes as she picked up the phone.

"I've been in the office for two minutes, what could have possibly happened?" Ashlee asked, sitting down and started up her computer while taking out some files to run. Sherlock sighed on the other end.

"Where have you gone?" Sherlock asked carefully.

"Work Sherlock, at Scotland Yard. I have to make money to pay my rent." she explained, rolling her eyes and starting up her work. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, its just John's gone as well… how long do you stay there?" he asked her. It made her feel somewhat good that Sherlock was worried about where she had gone and how she was, she found it cute.

"I'm here until about 5:00 tonight." Ashlee heard somebody clear their throat from next to her. "But i'm going home tonight with a friend." she added quickly, knowing that Jess would get mad if she forgot about their movie night once more. Lestrade appeared in the doorway and gave Ashlee a look. "Look, as long as your not hurt or getting hunted down or something, you'll be fine. I can't leave, sorry. Look, Lestrade is giving me a dirty look now, I have to go. You'll survive, and if you really need someone Mrs Hudson is downstairs. Bye Sherlock." Ashlee said quickly, hanging up on Sherlock quickly.

"Trouble in paradise?" Lestrade asked. Ashlee sighed and half nodded. "So I take it he's alright, back to normal. Good, try looking up what the Americans could possibly want with Irene Adler. I suggest trying to look up Adler herself first." Ashlee nodded as she started a search up and tried to find anything she could on Irene Adler. "You worried about him doing something?" Lestrade asked.

"Not really. I mean, he didn't directly ask me to date him either. We both kind of just understood and agreed." Ashlee said. That and after they had briefly discussed it they went into Sherlock's bed room and had sex for the second time that day, but she wasn't going to say that part out loud.

After about an hour Jess got up to go work up front because somebody else went home. Thats when Sherlock walked into Ashlee's office and took a seat in front of her desk. Ashlee looked up and he was already seated with his jacket and scarf off. She gave him a look and her shrugged her shoulders.

"Something wrong, detective?" he asked her.

"Why are you here?" she asked him, stopping from her work for a moment.

"Bored. John's took away my gun, I can't shoot at the wall or anything. I need something to do, and Lestrade won't let me into his office to get something." Sherlock explained. Ashlee sighed and leaned back into her chair.

"I told you, I have to work. You can't stay here all day." Ashlee said, looking at her computer for a brief moment before Lestrade burst into the door. "I've tried, Lestrade." she said.

"Not my boyfriend, not my problem." Lestrade said to her, shrugging his shoulders. Both Ashlee and Sherlock blushed slightly. "Anyways, another hanging, with another message. Lets go. You can bring him." Lestrade finished. Ashlee stood up and put her jacket on, like Sherlock, and snatched the keys to her squad car. Sherlocks eyes went to her exposed legs and could feel his pants getting tighter just very slightly. He looked back up at her as he walked past her and outside. As Ashlee got in the car and followed Lestrade, she spoke up.

"Eyes up next time, i'm working." she said with a smirk. She felt his cold hand on her upper thigh as she drove, making her heart skip a beat.

"Your not stopping me. Besides, i'm actually rather enjoying this new feeling." Sherlock said. Ashlee took one of her hands off the wheel and shoved his hand away as she came to a stop outside of the crime scene got up and out of the car, with Sherlock following behind her closely.

"Come on, he's here too?" Sally complained. Ashlee gave her a look as Sherlock put his hand on her shoulder calmly and comfortingly and guided her towards the crime scene. The first thing Ashlee saw was the body once again hanging from the emergency exit stairs, but no message.

"I'm not seeing the message…" Ashlee said to Sherlock. He took his hand off her shoulder and went over to the body, carefully examining it and taking something out of the clutched hand. Ashlee stood next to Sherlock and took the note out of his hand, him giving her a glare. "You're just here to be here, you don't have the license to touch it." she said to him with a smirk. Sherlock gave her a look that anybody else would assume means that he was losing his patience, but he was actually amused by her behavior. WIth anybody else, he wouldn't stand up for this sort of behavior and attitude, but Ashlee was a different story for some reason that he was unsure of. Ashlee unfolded the paper in her hand and felt her breath hitch in her throat.

_Former friends make the worst enemies, Ashlee. Watch out. - PD & JM_

Ashlee crumbled the note in her hands before Sherlock could steal it away. Sherlock put his arm around her waist carefully upon seeing her expression and carefully nonverbally asked to see the note. Ashlee shook her head and walked away from the scene quickly.

"Wait, where's she going?" Lestrade asked loudly. Sherlock turned around and gave him a look to which Lestrade understood and too a step back. When Sherlock turned around he found Ashlee leaning up against her squad car silently.

"Explain to me why they're after you." Sherlock said. Ashlee tensed up and went into her pocket, showing Sherlock the note finally and going into a backstory.

"Priscilla, Jim and I all grew up on the same street. She lived next to me, and he lived across the street from us. Granted we were all the same age we got along pretty well. I had always joked that the two of them would get together one day and do something big, just never expected it to be the downfall of me." Ashlee said, pausing. "Things started getting shaky when we were about eleven, after Jim poisoned Carl Powers' medication that caused him to die in the pool. We tried to convince him out of it, but he kept going because his family needed the money. After we almost sold him out he started laying low on the criminal stuff and became distant. Through all that, somehow that i'm still not clear of, Priscilla met her boyfriend, Robert. He was an alright guy, but he was working for Jim and of course nothing good came from that. He started getting ordered to do hangings around London, to which he did with her help. I thought they were all nuts, I found they had all changed too much. I had to put him in jail and order his execution. After that she laid low for the year, now they're both together and trying to kill me. Although its quite unclear to me as to why Jim wants me dead, it should be the other way around granted he raped me three months ago. But he's been going after me since I got Dovey executed. He's tried everything with me. Shooting, stabbing, poison, you name it he's done it. The last time was the closest he's gotten, shot me here." Ashlee finished, pointing to the spot under her left breast that she was shot at. "Friends make the best enemies." she whispered, slowly looking up at Sherlock.

He should be angry. He should be furious that he didn't figure that out when he first met her; that she didn't tell him ahead of time when they had first met that she had a history with these two. But he wasn't angry or furious, at her or himself. Instead of yelling, he leaned over and pressed his lips to her forehead softly for reassurance.

"Nothings going to get you, I promise." Sherlock said to her, leaning her back against the car. "Stay here, i'll only be a moment." he added. Ashlee nodded as she crumpled the note in her hands once more, watching Sherlock walk over to Lestrade.

"Lestrade, she can't stay in like this." Sherlock said to the detective inspector. Lestrade looked at him like he had lost his mind. "She just got a threat and you expect her to be okay? She's coming back with me for the rest of the day, it would be smart." Sherlock added.

"If you think so. Just don't get her killed, she's a damn good detective." Lestrade said as Sherlock walked away and back to the squad car where Ashlee was waiting.

"What was that about?" Ashlee asked him.

"Get in, we're going to my flat for the rest of the day." Sherlock said to her.

"What? Sherlock i've-"

"No arguing with me, come on." he said to her. Ashlee sighed as she got into the drivers side of the car and took off back to Scotland Yard, Sherlock sitting beside her and going onto his phone. Ashlee was mildly furious at him for taking her like this when she should be out there, sucking it up and working. The attitude changed in Sherlock had shocked her, even though she has really only known him for about three or so days, she felt like she knew him for three years. He was mechanical, emotionless, unbelievably talented in many ways that she couldn't even begin to describe. The sudden change of his attitude got her thinking that maybe he was changing, but she couldn't pinpoint who was doing this: her or this Irene Adler figure she had yet to discover anything about.

"Why are you doing this?" Ashlee asked him, trying for answers. Sherlock looked up at her quizzically.

"Isn't that what couples are supposed to do or something? Be concerned or whatever and do things like this? Thats what John attempts to do anyways." Sherlock replied. Ashlee laughed lightly as she neared the police station once more, coming to a stop and running inside for a minute. Ashlee had to give Sherlock credit for trying, though. It flattered her and deep down, she thought it was nice and cute. She managed to slip back out of the building to meet Sherlock outside as he hailed a cab for Baker Street. "John's out for the afternoon and Mrs Hudson won't be home until later." Sherlock whispered to Ashlee. She gave him a look as she kissed his cheek softly.

"You know you're just about doing it right, I think." Ashlee said to him. Sherlock looked at her and smiled, very, very lightly, if you didn't know him you wouldn't have noticed. He put his arm around her shoulders and brought her close to him to the point where she was comfortably leaning on him for the remainder of the ride. When they got to Baker Street Ashlee got out and unlocked the door for them as Sherlock paid the cabbie. She strode on upstairs and stopped as she reached the doorway. "You've got a visitor Sherlock." she called down the stairs as she took off her jacket. She sat herself down on the couch as Sherlock sprinted up the stairs.

"What do you want?" Sherlock asked his brother Mycroft.

"Is it settled?" Mycroft asked.

"No, its not. We got there, Americans attacked, she drugged me and got away. The pictures are on her mobile phone which she has. There's more on that phone then just pictures if she's so keen on protecting it." Sherlock said as he took a seat on the chair. Ashlee got up and walked over to Sherlock.

"Gonna tell me whats going on anytime soon?" she asked him. Mycroft kept his remark to himself that he wanted to make and for a moment just thought about the two of them. Sherlock had never been one to be remotely interested in being in a relationship at all when they were growing up, nor was anybody remotely interested in being in one with him. So he was curious as to what was so interesting about this woman in front of him and how she managed to capture the attention of his brother.

"Irene Adler is a dominatrix, paid services of… you know what I mean." Mycroft started. Ashlee nodded, getting angry on the inside that this woman was trying to talk to Sherlock. "I've asked my brother and John to try and get those pictures back from her, and now she's gone missing from the public eye, with the cell phone that has the pictures, though she claims she won't be doing anything with them." he finished. Ashlee sighed, somewhat angrily and looked down at Sherlock, then at his brother.

"If she's out of the public eye and not sharing the pictures, then why should we be worrying about it?" Ashlee asked, answering her question a few seconds later. "Oh, the Americans…" she said quietly.

"We know how nasty those Americans can get. But, I want to tell you now nonetheless, stay out of it." Mycroft said to his brother. Sherlock looked stunned, as did Ashlee. "Its no longer your problem, so stay away from Irene Adler." he said, standing up and walking out of the flat.

"What the hell was that?" Ashlee asked.

"With Mycroft, who knows." Sherlock said, bringing her down onto his lap slowly. "But only an idiot would not listen to him." he continued. Ashlee sighed as she heard a moan. Sherlock rolled his eyes as he took his phone out of his pocket, checked the message, and tossed it on the table behind him. "Don't worry about it." he said.

"Sherlock, a dominatrix is sending you messages. I can't not." she replied to him. "If I told you not to worry about me, then would you stop?" she asked. He shook his head and went to go reply. "Then don't say another word." she added, leaning up and kissing him passionately.

Sherlock was now determined as ever to go out and find whoever is trying to hurt his Ashlee, and he was going to do it fast.


	6. Chapter 6

two in one day, woaaah! :O i started to write this and i just couldn't stop, this is the longest chapter yet. enjoy my lovelies, and don't be afraid to comment every once in a while and tell me how i'm doing. personally, i'm enjoying this story better then all the other ones. but hey, thats just me. anyways, enjoy!

* * *

It had been about four weeks since the last hanging when Ashlee started to continuously get sick. Every morning she would wake up and empty out her stomach, then she would be fine until she ate something that she usually does good with, then it happens again. She can't sleep at all, she wakes up at random hours of the night, which really bugs Sherlock. She stayed home from the station for a couple of days and was nursed by Mrs. Hudson at Baker Street, for Sherlock didn't want her home alone once more until he found Priscilla and Jim and took care of it. She was napping on the couch when she heard the door open and slam shut.

"Sherlock! She's sleeping, hush!" Mrs Hudson scolded.

"I was." Ashlee muttered as she sat up straight and took a sip of the tea that Mrs. Hudson put out for her. Sherlock walked into the flat, a frustrated John walking in behind him and Ashlee laid back on the pillows in her blanket to keep warm.

"Have you gone to a doctor yet?" John asked. Ashlee shook her head no. "You need to see a Doctor. You've been like this for a week now, about. Have you eaten?" he continued to ask. John had a suspicion that she was pregnant, but Ashlee told him no, that it couldn't be possible because of a past event with Moriarty. John being a doctor knew that there was still a slight chance that something could have happened, but kept quiet and just bugged her to visit a doctor. Sherlock was thinking the same thing as well, and whether he wanted to admit it or not, he was terrified of it being true. He hadn't had much of a father when he was a kid, he wouldn't know how to treat one of his own, plus with just him being the father it would put it in enough danger as it was.

"I haven't because I'm not to keen on vomiting it up for an hour after thank you very much." she replied snappingly as Sherlock sat at her side. "Don't make me go see a doctor." she almost begged to her boyfriend. He gave her a look that told her all she needed to know. "Boys! Come on!" she groaned.

"You've got some time until then." Sherlock replied, getting up and going to his desk. Ashlee sighed and laid down completely once more, falling asleep quickly and going into a nightmare.

**$%^&*(**

_Ashlee had just turned 21 the day before. This wasn't how was expecting to spend her post-birthday party, walking in a warehouse searching for Jim Moriarty, her former friend who wanted to kill her with every chance he got. _

_"Hello sweetheart, long time no see. I believe a celebration is in order?" she heard form behind her. She turned around to see her childhood friend standing behind her, a knife in his hand. She felt her heartrate speed up as he came closer to her. "I'm not going to hurt you unless you give me a reason to, you know that." Jim said, walking more and more closer to her. "You know, it was always you I liked better. So quiet, not to opinionated, you never fought back against me."_

_"Oh how the tables have turned." Ashlee muttered. The second she finished she felt sharp pain go through her abdomen and struck the ground hard. _

_"They have in deed, i'll see you later." Jim said, turning on his heel and walking away, leaving Ashlee laying there. While she laid there in pain, she thought of how she was going to die right then and there. He had won. They both had won. She was gone. She would rather die, if she lived she'd never be able to have children again due to this. Never be able to be a proper family because of Jim Moriarty. _

_When she woke up next, she was in a hospital bed. She mentally cured herself for not being dead like she had wanted to be. _

_"Ash, thank god." her sister Savannah said from next to her. Then her older brother Matt ran into the room and next to her. "How are you feeling, honey?" she asked. _

_"It hurts." she said quietly. Her brother chuckled. _

_"Of course it does, you got stabbed, but you need to know something…" Savannah said to her. Ashlee nodded, already knowing what it was. "You can't have children, Ashlee. Well you can try, but 9 out of 10 times you won't be getting one." she continued. Ashlee nodded as tears started to brim her face and her brother comforted her. Ashlee had always secretly wanted a family as she got older, and now she wasn't going to be able to get one, ever. Sure she could adopt or have a surrogate, but to her it wouldn't be the same. She wanted to do it all, and now she couldn't._

**$%^&*(**

Ashlee woke up quickly after that, a sudden thought coming into her mind that she didn't want to believe. She shook the thought out of her head immediately, it was only the flu that she had, definitely just the flu was what she had. It couldn't be anything else, just the flu. Ashlee felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to be face to face with Sherlock.

"Nightmare?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

"More like bad memory." she mumbled. With Sherlock in front of her again, she thought back to what could be impossibly happening. That meant bad things for her, even worse then what was already coming for her. Mindlessly, she sat up and rested her head in his shoulder, feeling a bit better as he started to comfort her.

"She's going to that appointment Sherlock!" John hollered from the kitchen. Ashlee sighed as she sat up and slipped on her boots and jacket, giving John a glare as she stood up. "I know the doctor your going to see and will be able to find out whether or not you went!" he continued as Ashlee went down the stairs and exited the flat, hailing a cab for Bart's. She thought this was a stupid move for John to make, it was unnecessary. But to get him to leave her alone about it, she would go. The cab stopped at the hospital and she paid and got out and found her way to the office that John was making her go to. She checked in and sat down, observing all the people around her. Women. All pregnant. John suspects something. She made a mental note to punch him in the shoulder when she returned back.

"Ashlee Evans?" she heard from an assistant. She stood up and followed the assistant into the side room. "What seems to be the problem?" she asked.

"Well, I'm being forced to be here. My friend is an army doctor who got tired of me staying home and not doing anything about this. I've been getting sick a lot lately, mostly in the morning, but also after I eat. I think its flu." she explained. The nurse nodded. "Do whatever you have to do." she added as she nurse got her arm ready to draw blood.

"Whatever it is, you'll find out by this. Do you think you could be pregnant?" she asked. Ashlee shook her head no.

"Stabbed a few months ago, said it was nearly impossible to have children. Bit of a bummer. But you get used to it after a while, with the help of wine and a boyfriend who doesn't really give a crap about anything but his logic." Ashlee explained to her as she stuck the needle in her arm to draw the blood, making Ashlee flinch back a bit.

"We've all had that one, sweetheart. Be right back with these results." she said to her once done and patched back up. Ashlee nodded as she took her phone out of her back and composed a message to John.

_Your so dead when I get back to Baker Street. A pregnancy clinic? I can't have kids you moron! You're so dead._

She sat and sighed as she waited for her results, her thoughts surfacing once more, thinking of the possibilities if this was to possibly be true. The first thing her mind flickered to was Sherlock and how he would react. She knew he had a shit childhood because of his father treating him like dirt, she feared that he would know how to act with an actual child. She felt her heart-rate increase as she thought of it, and suddenly didn't know what to do or what to expect from this. Ashlee heard the door opening again, and this time the assistant and the doctor came back into the room.

"Hello, i'm Mary, John's friend." Mary said to her, shaking hands. "Your Sherlock's girlfriend, right?" she asked. Ashlee nodded. "Well, its not the flu you've got, but our tests picked up something else… tell me, how much of a chance did your doctor say you had to be able to have children?" she asked.

"A one and ten." Ashlee said nervously.

"Which is very slim as you know. But you've seemed to get that one and ten chance." Mary said to Ashlee. Ashlee's heart nearly stopped when she said that. She didn't know whether or not to be happy or to be scared. "Congratulations Ashlee, you're pregnant." Mary said to her. Ashlee cracked a bit of a smile, not noticing that she was and put her hand down to where she had that scar wound.

"Miracles can happen." Ashlee said happily.

"They can. Now there's just a few things I want to discuss with you…" Mary said. No drinking any sort of beer or wine, or even champagne. No smoking, no un-prescribed drugs of any sorts. Watch diet, limit the caffeine, etc. Since she knew Sherlock and John's adventures, she also made note to Ashlee to stray away from that stuff unless she needed too, because knowing John she's assuming that it can be stressful and does not want Ashlee stressing; even the slightest amount of stress could put Ashlee into the hospital and threaten losing the baby. Once she was done she got outside and realized something important: she had to tell Sherlock when she got home. Suddenly she didn't want to go home, so she ended up at Scotland Yard in her office with Jess.

"So wait… whats going on?" Jess asked, with an interested Lestrade and Sally in the office as well.

"John forced me to see a doctor today, they took a blood test and it came back as testing positive for being pregnant." Ashlee said. Jess stopped typing mid-sentence and took a look up at her friend. "Yeah, I know. So here's the problem: when i go home, he's expecting something out of me. How the hell am I supposed to tell Sherlock Holmes that i'm pregnant with his child, after i explained to him yesterday afternoon that it was impossible for me to have children." she explained. Suddenly the three people in the room understood why she came to them for advice.

"Just be honest with him, get it over and done with." Jess said to Ashlee simply. Ashlee shrugged her shoulders as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

_Come home soon, i'd like to know what happened. - SH_

She sighed as she typed a quick reply back to him before he got impatient and sent another message.

_Be home soon. Went to collect my paycheck at Scotland Yard._

She lied swiftly as she put her things back into her pocket and stood up, leaving the others and going back to Baker Street to face Sherlock and John. She groaned to herself as the cab stopped outside of the flat, paying the fee and slowly trudging up the stairs to the flat. It was quiet in the flat when she stepped in. Sherlock was reading in his chair and John was blogging. She sat down on the couch and wrapped herself up again. Sherlock looked up and noticed Ashlee on the couch, fiddling on her cellphone and got up and sat next to her.

"You don't get paid on Fridays. You get paid on Mondays." Sherlock said. Ashlee nodded slowly, knowing she wasn't going to get out of this one. "Where were you?" he asked.

"Scotland Yard. Talked to a few people." Ashlee said plainly. Sherlock looked at her to get her to admit. "John? Could you…" she started. John nodded as he got up and walked upstairs to his bedroom. Sherlock grew wondrous as Ashlee started to grow nervous and started toying with the edge of her shirt. "So, its not the flu…" Ashlee said. Sherlock pressed his lips to her forehead and she squirmed away mildly.

"Ashlee, tell me whats wrong now." Sherlock said. Ashlee grew more nervous and attempted to calm herself down, remembering what Mary had said to her in the office about keeping her stress levels down at the lowest. "Ashlee!" he hissed angrily.

"I'm pregnant Sherlock." Ashlee said to him loudly. Sherlocks heart stopped and he looked at Ashlee, scared. "I didn't think it would happen Sherlock, I never thought I'd have to worry about this happening. But it did." she explained to him, tears brimming her eyes. Sherlock noticed and cupped his face in her hands and kissed her hard, pulling her close to him. She fell into his embrace as he kept kissing her on the couch until she had to break for air, tears streaming down her face. Sherlock wiped them off her cheeks as he kissed her forehead. "They're out to get me Sherlock, and now this." Ashlee said weakly. Sherlock looked down at her and kissed her again.

"Nothings going to touch you, Ashlee Evans, I swear." Sherlock said to her, kissing her forehead once more and continuing. "Anything that tries to hurt you has to go through me first." he said harshly.

"No." Ashlee said back. "No. Listen to me Sherlock Holmes, we're in this together whether you like it or not. I don't care how terrified you are right now of the whole situation, but you will be in one piece for the entirety of it, am I clear?" Ashlee said to him. He nodded back as Ashlee leaned forward and kissed him again. Sherlock picked her up and brought her to bed to sleep, laying down next to her as she slept on his chest soundly. He was going to have to crack the Irene Adler case quickly so he could move onto getting rid of Priscilla and Moriarty, so that he could figure out how he was going to do this. Ashlee was right, he was downright terrified of being a father. He didn't know how to be one, he didn't have a good example. He heard John walking down the hallway and he appeared into the doorway.

"She okay?" John asked his friend. He could tell by the look on his face that something was wrong, he was scared. That was all the answer he needed.

"She's pregnant John. I'm going to be a father." Sherlock said, kissing her forehead before sneaking out of the bedroom to talk to John in the living room.

"Sherlock, thats not a bad thing." John said, following him. "Sherlock, this might as well be a bloody miracle for you two. There was a one in ten chance of this happening, and it happened to you. There are people out there like her who would kill to be in your position right now. Don't treat this as something bad, Sherlock." he said to Sherlock as he sat down across from him. "It might not be something you like, but your going to suck it up and not leave her to deal with this alone."

"I know… I don't know John. What do I do? I don't know anything about this. I can't be a father John." Sherlock said.

"Anybody can be a father. Whether or not their a good father is the question. I think you won't be to bad, because your already starting to transform. I can tell Sherlock, you'll do anything in your power to keep Ashlee and that baby from getting hurt in anyway." John said to his friend. "You'll be fine Sherlock, she'll be fine, the baby will be fine. Everything's going to be fine. We just need to solve everything first, and keep her out of it as much as possible." John said. Sherlock snapped his head up. "My friend Mary called me with the list of things she wanted me to know. The first item on the list was to keep her stress levels down. If she gets stressed, her blood pressure goes up, and if that goes up even the slightest she could lose the baby. She needs to know as little as possible about everything to keep that down." John explained.

"She lives with us, that will be extremely difficult… but it will be done." Sherlock said, standing up. "Goodnight John." he said, turning around and heading into his bedroom for the night. He changed and slid into bed next to Ashlee, bringing her close to his body and kissing her forehead again softly. "I'm keeping you safe, don't worry." he whispered before he himself fell into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**oh my god, i'm sorry i haven't updated in forever! school is nuts and i have a part-time job that takes up a lot of my time. that and i have a massive load of writers block for some reason, but i've got it now. i have my idea and how i want the story to go. **

**now i've just got to make it last until series three comes out so i can write the second book on that... yeah i've concluded there will be two books to the series.**

**anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Ashlee rolled over in bed the next morning and found Sherlock laying next to her. She heard him wake up next to her as she rolled over and he was rubbing his eyes. Ashlee smiled lightly as he leaned over and kissed her forehead. She leaned up and started to straddle him and laid her head on his chest. He sighed as he started to rub her sides and held her close. She knew what day it was and she looked up at him, and he looked down at her.

"Merry Christmas Ashlee." Sherlock said to her in a tired groggy voice. She moved herself up so she had her head in his shoulder and sighed, not wanting to move. Sherlock wondered if her behavior was due to her pregnancy… he was sort of enjoying it in a way that he knew that he shouldn't be. He was enjoyed how close she was coming to him. "We should get up… Mrs Hudson has made breakfast." he added. She groaned as he chuckled and sat them both up and kissed her lips softly. "Come on, you need to eat." he said to her.

"Before we go…" Ashlee said. Sherlock looked at her and kissed her cheek softly. "Your not mad?" she asked quietly. Sherlock shook his head as he kissed her temple this time.

"I'm okay, really." Sherlock said. Ashlee nodded some more as she kissed him hard on the lips and he returned the favor hungrily. Sherlock parted from her as he dragged her up and they went out for breakfast. As Sherlock said, Mrs Hudson had prepared breakfast for everybody, and even prepared Sherlock's tea the right way for him, so he didn't even have to complain. Ashlee found that Sherlock was in an oddly pleasant mood, he wasn't being rude or cocky like he usually was. They both ate quickly and sat next to each other on the couch, to which Ashlee put her head in Sherlocks lap and closed her eyes. "You just slept all night. This isn't necessary." he said to her.

"Shut up." Ashlee said, hitting his knee. He smiled the smallest smile ever and let her stay where she was. "This is odd of you." she said, finally stating what she was thinking. Sherlock was quiet, because even he didn't know why he was starting to act like this around her. He was starting to think that he was changing now because of her. She sat up and looked him in the eye. She could tell that he was thinking about what she said, so she kissed his cheek, snapping his attention back to her. "I never said it was a bad thing or that I didn't like it." she said softly, put her hand in his hair and rested her head on his shoulder. Ashlee smiled at him as he put his arms around her waist and suddenly kissed her. Ashlee was a bit shocked at his eagerness and melted into him slightly. Sherlock pulled away suddenly and looked down at her.

"I'm going to change." he said to her. He got up and went into his bedroom and shut the door. Guilt from the sudden actions poured into him, knowing he would have to explain later. But his thoughts had flashed back to the new baby she was having - _his _baby. He thought about how he's only known about this for not even 24 hours and he was completely changing already, and he didn't like it. Sherlock was not one who was good with change, which is the reason why he typically didn't let anybody in to influence him. Ashlee was the first person that he had let influence him, but now there was something much bigger that he knew he had to do. He didn't want to admit it, but he needed help with what to do next, because he had no clue. But he had no one to go to for help. Sherlock was broken out of his thoughts when Ashlee entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"Just changing." she said to him, going to find some dress clothes to wear for the day. Sherlock changed then stood in the corner and watched her struggle to find something she would be able to tolerate. Feeling his gaze on her, she turned around and gave him a soft smile, going over to him and softly pecking his lips. He melted into her slightly only to be disappointed when she walked away to change. Ashlee smirked as she snatched a long sleeved dress out of the closet and strode into the bathroom, but dropped everything quickly as she felt breakfast coming back up.

"Dammit!" she swore as she threw the dress down and wretched over the toilet. Sherlock ran and held her hair back for her as the morning sickness overtook her. "This fucking sucks." she hissed under her breath as she wiped her mouth. Sherlock chuckled as he helped her up off the bathroom floor. Ashlee turned on her heel quickly as he was about to grab her, but needless to say Ashlee was to quick and was already in the bedroom by the time he realized that. She quickly changed, knowing he would soon be following her back into the bedroom. Ashlee worked quick to get ready before he came back in to bother her. She was brushing out her hair when he finally made it in.

"Hurry up, i've bought something for you and its on the table." he said to her. Ashlee rolled his eyes as she turned around and walked out into the kitchen and stood in front of Sherlock, who was holding a box in his hand. On the table was the box she had given to him, a new watch.

"You were complaining last week about not having a watch. There you go." she said. He chuckled once more to her and kissed her forehead.

"Its lovely, just what I needed." Sherlock said to her with an extremely small smile. She smiled back as he put the box in her hand for her to take. She took it and slowly opened it smiling once she saw the sterling silver star necklace inside.

"Sherlock…" she started. Sherlock rolled his eyes, expecting this sort of reaction from her. She pushed his shoulder and continued. "Its gorgeous Sherlock." she finished, smiling up at him. "Put it on for me?" she asked. He nodded as he took the box from her hand as she lifted her hair up her neck. He gently placed the necklace around her neck and then kissed her neck softly. "Thank you Sherlock." she said in a low voice. Sherlock smirked as she turned around to kiss his lips sweetly.

"Lets go sit." Sherlock said to her. She nodded as she walked next to him and sit on the couch, resting her head on his shoulder. "What are we going to do?" he asked her quietly. Ashlee looked up at him as he was looking down at her.

"We'll be fine. I know we will." Ashlee said to him, sitting on her knees and looking him in the eye.

"You've got two former friends out to get you." Sherlock said to her. "Your stress level or blood pressure go up by one minor little thing and you could lose the baby." he explained, wrapping his arm around her waist and resting his hand on her stomach.

"You don't think i'm aware of that? Sherlock-" Ashlee started. Before she could add anything else Sherlock silenced her by placing his lips on hers, remembering what John told him the previous night.

"God gracious…" John mumbled. Ashlee snapped away from Sherlock and into his arms, making him laugh along with John. "Mrs Hudson wants you to play your violin for us." he said. Sherlock sighed as Ashlee crawled off his lap and he got up to go fetch his violin. "He made me go shopping with him for three hours trying to find that necklace again." John complained. Ashlee laughed as she made herself comfortable by herself on the couch. "Lestrade and Molly will be joining us later on." John said, sitting next to her.

"Lovely." she muttered. Having her boss over for Christmas was weird enough, but she was pretty sure Molly hated her for no reason. She went with Sherlock to the morgue a week or two ago and Molly glared at her the entire time, then she left the room when he kissed her forehead slightly.

"She doesn't hate you. She's jealous." John said to her. Ashlee rolled her eyes at him. "Molly's been trying to get Sherlock's attention for ages and he won't give her the time of day. Then you came and managed to get his attention in three days or so. Quite frankly that surprised everybody, but still." he explained to her. She shrugged her shoulders as Sherlock came back in and started playing for Mrs Hudson. Ashlee occupied herself by sending texts to her siblings and friends, occasionally looking up and smiling at Sherlock whenever he was looking over at her. Her phone started ringing so she got up and went to her bedroom to take the call.

"Hey Sav. Merry christmas." she said to her sister on the other line.

"Merry Christmas Ash. Did you get my present?" she asked. Ashlee laughed as she leaned on the bed. Sherlock appeared in the doorway, curious as to why she walked away.

"I did. A plane ticket to Paris. Really subtle." Ashlee said. She looked up at Sherlock and gave him a look that said '_Should I tell her?'_, to which Sherlock nodded back, and if she assumed correctly, went to go tell Mrs. Hudson. "Hey Sav, i've got something to tell you." she continued.

"Oh god don't tell me you got into trouble…" her sister said. Ashlee laughed and shook her head, although her sister couldn't see it.

"No I didn't. I'm pregnant." Ashlee said.

"WHAT?! Holy shit Ash that's great!" Her sister screamed. Ashlee heard her brother-in-law Mike on the other end ask, to which her sister shouted "I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNTY MIKE! MY SISTERS PREGNANT!" Ashlee started laughing before her sister talked back to her. "Does Matt know yet? Oh my god is the father that detective you told me about?" her sister rambled.

"Matt doesn't know, I haven't talked to him, but yeah Sherlock's the father. Obviously what do you think I am?" Ashlee asked.

"Shut up. Now you have to come visit. Look, the plane ticket is marked for April 18-20, that's vacation week for the kids. Get the time off and tell Sherlock not to worry about you. You'll be protected by the French government the entire time." Sav said to her. "I've got to go, but call Matt and let him know. He'll be over the moon."

"I will. Talk to you later." Ashlee said to her sister, hanging up the phone. Sherlock came back into the room again quietly as she was about to call her brother. "Hey." she said to him.

"Mrs Hudson is happy now. She almost didn't take our present." Sherlock said, sitting next to her.

"My sister is to. But now I have to visit her. The gift she gave me was a plane ticket to Paris." Ashlee explained to him. Sherlock stiffened next to her, causing Ashlee to look at him. "I'll be fine." she said to him. Sherlock kept looking at her as she placed her head in his shoulder. John was right last night - Sherlock was transforming from what he used to be, robotic and mechanical, to a human being with emotions. He felt like he needed to protect Ashlee with all of his being and make sure nothing happened to her or the baby. He doesn't want her to go to Paris without him, but she was right, she would be fine with her sister. She would probably be safer there then she was with him, he could pay her sister to keep her there until he sorted everything out here. But he told Ashlee he would stick with her through this, he couldn't send her off now.

"I'm just…." Sherlock started. Ashlee laughed lightly in his shoulder and looked up at him, kissing his cheek. He put his arms around her and brought her closer to him.

"You gonna tell anybody?" she asked softly. Sherlock sighed from next to her.

"I've got nobody to tell." he replied to her. Ashlee half snorted half scoffed at that one. "My brother doesn't care and neither does my mother. Mrs Hudson already knows and so does John and Lestrade."

"They're your family, they deserve to know. Who gives a shit if they don't care, you did the right thing and told them." Ashlee explained to him. He shrugged his shoulders as he kissed her forehead and got up and left her in the bedroom, Lestrade and Molly had both arrived. Her phone started ringing as she sighed and answered her brothers call, making it short before she went back out into the party. All was quiet when she got out there. John gave her a look that said _Sherlock _and she known what had happened.

"Mycroft called. They said that they had found Irene Adler's body, and asked Sherlock to identify it." John said to her. Ashlee sighed as she ate some of Mrs Hudson's food as everybody cleared out. Molly went to the morgue, John went into his room, Mrs Hudson went downstairs, Lestrade left. She cleaned up a little bit, then retreated to her room to change and fall asleep.

**$%^&*)**

Meanwhile at the hospital, Sherlock and Mycroft were looking outside of a window smoking a cigarette, after identifying the body as Irene Adler's.

"Look at them. They all care so much. Do you ever think there's something wrong with us?" Sherlock asked, exhaling the smoke. Ashlee was going to kill him if she found out he smoked, he had told her of his past addictions and said she would help him get clean. She would probably find out soon either way and would kill him.

"Caring is not an advantage Sherlock." Mycroft replied, continuing, "You would know that now. You care for Miss Evans a lot. You'll do anything to protect her." he continued. Sherlock's mind flashed back to the conversation he had with Ashlee earlier about telling his family. He assumed she was right, he had nothing to lose on this.

"Ashlee's with child. My child." Sherlock told his brother. Mycroft froze what he was doing and looked over to his younger brother. He was expressionless as he smoked, but Mycroft could see right through Sherlock; he was worried and scared. "The poor child. Me as a father. I can't do that. I don't know how, its not like I had a good example of a father anyways." Sherlock explained.

"You're worried and scared." Mycroft said simply. "Don't try to cover it up. I can see it. Don't think this is over yet Sherlock. You know that wasn't her body, I knew it wasn't her body. Sherlock, let me put my services to protect you-"

"I don't need protecting, Mycroft."

"No, Ashlee does." he said. Sherlock went silent, realizing what Mycroft was getting at. Ashlee would be really mad if she realized that Sherlock had hired people to keep her safe. "People don't like you Sherlock. Once they find out she's having your child, they'll do anything to get to you, including hurting the two of them."

"Do it." Sherlock said, not allowing him to add any more to the conversation. "Keep them safe." he added, putting out the cigarette.

"Tell mother, i'm sure she'll be very thrilled." Mycroft said as Sherlock walked away.

"Merry christmas Mycroft." he replied back, walking out of the hospital. The only thing Mycroft Holmes could think about now was how much trouble his brother had gotten himself into, and how he was going to try to ensure the safety of Ashlee Evans and their baby.


	8. Chapter 8

sorry for the lateness, i have had major writers block lately and yeah enjoy this short cruddy chapter

* * *

"Damn it, I have nothing to wear!" Ashlee cussed two months after Christmas. Sherlock sat on their bed and rolled his eyes as his girlfriend shuffled through her closet. He couldn't stop himself from staring at her newly developed bump - the bump that was causing her so much stress over a simple item of clothing. Getting frustrated, she flopped herself down on the bed and groaned. Sherlock shuffled near her slowly, afraid to speak anything so she wouldn't get angry with him over foolish things.

"You can take my card and go buy some new clothes that fit." Sherlock said. She scoffed and he backed away, as to not make her angry with her mood swings. She sighed as she leaned into him, surprising him. Sherlock had thought he had gotten used to having her around and used to the relationship finally, but now with her mood swings he didn't know what to expect from her.

"Just to grow out of them again and probably never use them again. That's a foolish idea." she said to him. Now it was his turn to sigh. "Sorry i'm impossible." she said again, kissing his forehead.

"You can't help it. Its not your fault." he said to her.

"Yes I can, i'm just not controlling myself." she replied.

"Ashlee, its pregnancy hormones. From what i've learned over the past couple months there are two things that are uncontrollable: a pregnant woman and her hormones. It can't be helped." Sherlock explained to her. Ashlee shot up and gave him a dirty look, then proceeding to hit him in the shoulder. "Not good?" he asked as he held his shoulder in pain.

"You think?" she said, getting up and going to pick out a pair of yoga pants to change into quickly. Ashlee sighed as she entered the bathroom. The pregnancy was though on her, she had nearly had three close calls in the past three months due to Sherlock's current case. She discovered that Irene Adler wasn't really dead and that she had been texting Sherlock again. She wasn't too happy about that and it caused her to get stressed. Lucky for her, John is usually around and can always tell when she's getting to that point and helps her. She put a hand to her stomach and sighed softly as Sherlock walked in.

"You'll survive. Lets hope you don't kill me, though." Sherlock said to lighten her mood. She laughed lightly as she turned around to peck his lips. "When do you find out?" he asked her.

"Soon, hopefully. I don't like saying 'it'." Ashlee said to him as she tied her hair up, getting aggravated with it as it kept getting into her face. Sherlock chuckled as she slipped by him to put on her coat quickly. "I'll be back later." she said, kissing him again as she turned to leave. She got into the cab and went to her doctors office, checking in and getting seated with Mary.

"How have things been?" Mary asked her as she prepped for Ashlee's appointment.

"Alright. Sherlock's been getting there slowly but surely." Ashlee replied to her. She smiled as she started to examine her stomach once more.

"Just relax, love. Right now the baby looks fine. Still a few more months until you can figure out the sex… maybe next month. That sounds like it would be the best bet." Mary said to her. "The main thing is to stay as not stressed as you can. Stay out of Sherlock's cases, don't go to work." she explained to her.

"Thats still really hard to do." Ashlee said with a laugh as Mary cleaned off her stomach and rolled her shirt back down.

"What are the boys up to today?" Mary asked her.

"Not much I think. Sherlock didn't really say much of what was going on. I'm thinking of going to work for a few hours just for something to do. I know you just said not to, but i'm so bored at home. Sherlock is just so quiet and still trying to process what's going on." Ashlee explained to her as she sat up, taking the photographs from Mary's hand.

"You could always go new jean shopping. You're going to need them. See you in a month, love." Mary said, signaling to her that she needed to leave. Ashlee nodded as she got up and left the building, hailing another cab and getting into it she decided to go back to Baker Street instead of going to Scotland Yard. When she walked into Baker Street she was met by John at the stairs.

"Ashlee! Hi, Sherlock's with a client right now-"

"Its Irene Adler isn't it? He doesn't kick me out for any of his other clients, so it has to be Irene Adler and he doesn't want me seeing her." Ashlee said, cutting him off. She knew that this would be happening sooner or later, Irene going to their flat.

"At least he's thinking of you and the baby now." John said to her.

"Then he should already know that i'm not listening to a word he says." Ashlee said, pushing past John and going upstairs. She didn't try to look for Irene and Sherlock, she just went straight to her room and put her stuff down. She heard somebody coming after her and saw John in the room with her shortly after.

"You don't seem to concerned." John said.

"I'm not." Ashlee said, shrugging her shoulders and placing the photographs of her ultrasound on the beside table.

"Don't let it get to you. I know you by now Ashlee, and you have to keep the stress down to not lose the baby." John said to her. "Which is why Sherlock thought it would be a good idea to keep you out." he added.

"John, when have I ever listened to Sherlock?" she asked. John nodded, understanding her point. With a few moments of silence, except the muffled sounds of talking from the sitting room, John spoke up again.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"The usual. She checked me and I left. Mary said I might be able to find out next month what the baby is. I really don't like saying 'it' anymore, its quite annoying." Ashlee said, growing irritated that Sherlock is making John stay with her. John could sense this and nodded as he backed out of the room, leaving Ashlee by herself. She sighed with relief as she was left by herself and laid back on her bed. She heard a door close and assumed John had left. Shortly later another door closed again, leaving Ashlee wondering. She got up and went into the sitting room, seeing John sitting in his chair.

"They both just got up and left. Sherlock discovered something and Irene got up two seconds later. Don't know what they discovered or what's going on." John said. Ashlee nodded slowly as she went to Sherlock's computer to go check if he had been doing anything, to which he hadn't. She sighed once more as she rested her head on the table. "Go to sleep. He might be a while." John instructed her. Ashlee went into her room and sat on her laptop for three hours, mindlessly on the Internet, when Sherlock finally came home. She got up and went into the sitting room, watching him take off his jacket and scarf. He noticed her standing there and walked slowly over to her, moving a loose strand of hair out of her face carefully and kissing her forehead.

"Why was she here?" Ashlee asked him.

"Its none of your concern, don't worry yourself over it. Just know that Irene Adler won't be bothering us again anytime soon." Sherlock said to her, pecking her lips softly. "How was it?" he asked her.

"Everything's okay. Next month I should be able to know what the sex is, she said." Ashlee replied to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled a little smile as he wrapped one arm around her waist and placed one hand on her stomach.

"Lets go to bed." Sherlock said to her. She nodded as he brought her into bed next to him, both changing. Sherlock watched as Ashlee fell asleep next to him, himself slowly falling asleep next to her thinking now about how he now needed to focus on Moriarty and Priscilla before they started to act again.


	9. Chapter 9

sorry this took me so long, but i hope you enjoy. here's some fluff for you as well!

* * *

"Ashlee, can you run some paperwork in before you go?" Lestrade asked her. "Scott asked me to give it to you." Ashlee sighed in her chair as the detective approached her.

"Yeah, sure." Ashlee replied to him. She sighed as she took the paperwork and turned back to her computer. Lestrade left the room and Jess turned to her friend from next to her.

"Want me to run it so you can meet Sherlock on time?" Jess asked her. Ashlee shook her head.

"He probably won't even go anyways." Ashlee mumbled. "If he hasn't been to one yet, he's not going to come to one now, thats for sure." she continued.

"If this is making you this upset, why don't you talk to him about it?" Jess asked her.

"I can't talk about things with Sherlock. He's not like that. Sure, when he's with me he's more open than ever before, but he still won't talk about things like that. He isn't very into the whole sentiment thing. He can barely hold my hand in public, or even look at me." she explained back. Jess nodded and went back to being silent to not try and get Ashlee stressed. "Sorry Jess. I'm trying to get de-stressed as best as I can."

"Its alright. But i still think you should go home. Give me your paperwork, Ash. I can do it." Jess said to her. Ashlee opened her mouth to speak before Jess got up and took her paper work for her. "Go home and change! Then you better text me as soon as you find out what your little bun is." Jess said to her. Ashlee nodded and sighed, collecting her things and getting up to leave. A few short minutes later she walked into Baker Street. Ashlee had taken upon moving into Baker Street with Sherlock. John agreed that once the baby was old enough to get its own room, he was going to move into 221C Baker Street and the baby would take his room. Sherlock was laying on the couch, and John at the desk.

"You're early." Sherlock said, not moving an inch or even opening his closed eyes. Ashlee hung up her stuff and was silent for a second. Sherlock's protectiveness kicked in and he sat up and looked at her.

"Jess kicked me out of the office." Ashlee said to him, going into their room to change. Sherlock sat confused and looked at John, who signaled for him to go with her. Sherlock got up slowly and followed her into the bedroom. "Are you coming with me today?" she asked him. Sherlock mentally hit himself, forgetting about the appointment. With no response, she sighed and assumed that he did forget.

"Of course…" he said, being careful with his words as she changed. Slipping on a new shirt, Ashlee spun around to face him, making him jump back a few feet. Sherlock Holmes could handle serial killers, murders, anything of that sort without a thought. But when it came to facing his pregnant hormonal girlfriend, he was actually a little terrified.

"No you won't. You'll say that you will come with me, but then you'll get a case or something, or you'll start thinking and then you won't." Ashlee rambled. Sherlock rolled his eyes at her and walked towards her slowly as she slipped on a new pair of jeans that actually fit her. He put his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him.

"I mean it, Ashlee. I will go this time." Sherlock said to her. He embraced her in a hug after that. Ashlee put her head in his shoulder and sighed. "Its only a few more months…."

"Sherlock, i'm only five months along." Ashlee said to him. It was his turn to sigh and she felt a tiny pang of guilt grow inside of her for being so rude. She was sick of feeling like crap and her emotions always getting the best of her lately. He looked down at her and cupped her face in his hands and brought it up to his, kissing her in an effort to let her know that everything was alright and no hard feelings.

"We should go now." Sherlock said to her in order for her to avoid any discomfort. Ashlee nodded as she stood up and got her jacket back on and Sherlock walked out. Sherlock was already down the stairs by the time Ashlee exited the bedroom.

"Good luck." John said to her.

"Thanks." Ashlee replied to him as she walked as fast as she could down the stairs and out to the sidewalk. "You know, I can't walk as fast as you anymore. There's just something that keeps getting in my way." she said to him as she walked up next to him on the sidewalk. Sherlock smirked and chuckled as a cab pulled up next to him. She sat down first and him next to her.

"St. Bart's." Sherlock said to the driver.

"Listen, when we get there-"

"Don't start telling me to behave myself, John's already told me the story and warned me besides." Sherlock said, not looking up from his phone. Ashlee sighed as she turned to look out of the window. Sherlock turned to her slightly and put one of his hands on top of hers. She smiled slightly and stayed silent for the remainder of the ride to the hospital. As soon as they got there, Sherlock paid the cab and Ashlee walked in with him. As soon as she got in they were taken into a room, where Sherlock sat next to Ashlee as she lay on the examination chair.

"Hello Ashlee." Mary said to her, walking in and sitting down.

"Hello Mary. How're things?" she asked, looking over at Sherlock slightly. Sherlock just kept his eyes locked on her stomach, looking like he was thinking.

"Things are going good. Lets get started. We're hoping to find out gender, correct?" Mary asked, rolling up Ashlee's shirt slowly.

"Well, I am at least. Will make shopping that much easier." Ashlee said as Mary began to work. She looked over to Sherlock as he took her hand in his, then putting his other freehand around it. Ashlee smiled at him softly and he returned it, to her surprise. She was surprised completely by how he was acting, which was very good with no trouble at all.

"So everything looks good. Feet, toes, head, fingers, hands, all the usual sort. Heart is going fine." Mary said. Sherlock squeezed her hand gently, which was either his way of telling her that he was getting impatient or his way of comforting her. "And by the looks of it here…. it seems to me that you're having a girl." she added with a smile. Ashlee couldn't help the smile that began to form on her face, and it seemed like Sherlock couldn't either. Seeing her smile like that made him smile. "Let me just clean you up here and you're good to go." Mary said to her.

"See you in a month." Ashlee said to her after she was cleaned. She walked closely next to Sherlock with the ultrasound pictures in her hand. Sherlock stopped her in front of the elevators, startling her. "Sherlock-" she started, but stopped as he took the pictures out of her hand. She stayed quiet as he took one out of the envelope and looked at it, letting Sherlock process the thought. _He's finally getting it, he finally knows that this is going to actually happen. _

Without another word Sherlock put the picture back, stuck them in his coat pocket, and leaned down to kiss Ashlee. She noticed that it wasn't like their usual kiss, but this was different. Usually when he kisses her, he only stays for about a minute and then breaks it. This time he was bringing his arms around her protectively and pulling her close to his chest, surprising her. He was being gentle with her and holding her soft. It was Ashlee who broke the kiss apart, but only at the feel of something kicking her in the stomach. Her hand, which had made its way around Sherlocks neck, snapped to her stomach and Sherlock partially went back to being his normal self.

"She kicked." Ashlee said simply to him. He chuckled as he finally hit the button for the elevator to go down so they could head back to Baker Street. "Do you have a case?" she asked, leaning back into him slightly.

"A few mindless and foolish ones. Nothing of actual importance." Sherlock said to her as the elevator doors opened and they left.

"John also texted me this morning saying you came home covered in blood…" Ashlee started. Sherlock put his arm around her shoulders, giving her all the answers she needed.

"Damn John." Sherlock muttered. Ashlee laughed as a cab pulled over to take them home. "I've been working on something on the side. Obviously what I was looking for this morning wasn't there." he said to her. It didn't take Ashlee long to know that he was talking about Priscilla and Jim.

"Sherlock, stop going after them." Ashlee said to him. "I told you not to so you don't get yourself killed. Cut it out!" she added.

"I'm doing this for you and her." Sherlock said, putting his hand on her stomach to signify 'her' being the baby. "Mycroft guaranteed he would put all his services up to keep you safe but if they don't work then its up to me to get rid of two of them once and for all." he added to her. Ashlee sighed and just stopped talking until they got home. When they reached Baker Street, she got out of the cab and went directly inside. John was sitting watching the news, with Mrs Hudson sitting next to him.

"So, how'd it go?" John asked.

"He was well behaved, which surprised me a lot. By the way, are you aware of what he's doing on the side?" Ashlee asked, taking off her jacket. Sherlock walked up behind her and hung up his stuff, then went over to lay on the couch. Ashlee snagged the ultrasound pictures out of his coat pocket.

"Yeah, I am. He told me not to mention it to you, so I didn't." John replied.

"Lovely." Ashlee said, sitting on one of the desk chairs.

"Stop it. You've come this far Ashlee, we don't need any problems." Sherlock said from the couch.

"Stop looking for Priscilla and Jim until she's born and I'll stop worrying!" she said to him. Sherlock sighed again and stood up, walking over to Ashlee and holding her hands in his.

"I will." he said to her. John and Mrs Hudson sat silent, John almost passing out from not believing what he was seeing. That girl could get Sherlock to do almost anything she needed or wanted.

"I don't mean to interrupt the moment, but I believe I heard a 'she' in there?" John asked. Sherlock rolled his eyes, making Ashlee send him a look.

"Yes John, do keep up." Sherlock said, standing back up and going back to the couch.

"What he means to say is yes John, its a girl." Ashlee said to John. Sherlock opened his mouth to speak but got cut off by Ashlee sending him a glare.

"Oh thats lovely dears! I'll go make some tea and biscuits now!" Mrs Hudson said to them, getting up to go downstairs.

"I'll go help." Ashlee said to Mrs Hudson, going downstairs with her. John looked over at Sherlock finally, who was watching them both go down the stairs together.

"Its about time you listen to somebody." John said with a smirk. Sherlock glared at him hard as he closed his eyes again and started to think more.


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh fuck off." Ashlee said to herself as she laid on her bed one afternoon. She was laying in all her blankets in 221B, alone. Sherlock and John went to Scotland for a case and she decided against going, not feeling up to traveling and running around anymore. Normally all would be okay, except for the fact that she felt like shit and was almost 8 months pregnant. She had barely moved all day and just laid in bed with her computer next to her, Netflix playing the latest episode of Supernatural for her to watch. She also had her phone with her and was constantly texting Sherlock to ask where they were and if he was okay. Even though he wasn't replying back to anything she was sending him, she kept going. Occasionally, Mrs. Hudson would go upstairs and check on her to make sure that she's okay. Ashlee thought it was sweet, but every time she would go upstairs she would tell Ashlee to go to the hospital to get checked out. Naturally, Ashlee declined and didn't.

With another episode of Supernatural ending, she looked over to the corner of the bedroom, where Sherlock and John had managed to assemble a single crib and a dresser for the baby and smiled. Ashlee wanted her baby out of her, not just because she was getting sick of being pregnant, but because she just wanted to hold her baby in her arms and see what she looked like. According to her doctor though, she might be able to because her doctor doesn't think she'll last full term. Ashlee doesn't think so either, because she's been loosing her appetite and according to Mrs Hudson, thats the first sign of labor. That caused Ashlee to start freaking out because Sherlock wasn't there, but soon she calmed down.

"Heard anything from the boys?" Mrs Hudson asked. Ashlee shook her head. Just as Mrs Hudson was about to leave Ashlee gasped as a pain shot through her stomach quickly. Mrs Hudson turned around and went quickly to her side.

"Ow, that was painful. That hurt." Ashlee said.

"Where was it?" Mrs Hudson asked. Ashlee showed her where it was on her stomach and Mrs Hudson smally smiled. "That's a contraction honey." she added to her.

"Does that mean i'm in labor? Oh my god Sherlock's not here yet!" Ashlee said, now proceeding to freak out. "I can't do this by myself, even though he probably won't be much support during labor but oh my god!" she continued.

"Relax honey, it won't be that bad. We'll wait a few more hours and see if you get another one, then we'll take you. I'll try calling John and you can call Sherlock." Mrs Hudson said to her calmly. Ashlee nodded again as she picked up her cellphone and tried calling Sherlock. The call went straight to voicemail, signaling that his phone was off. She kept trying, praying that he would pick up eventually. Ashlee heard Mrs Hudson coming up the stairs. "I've gotten a hold of John, he said he would have Sherlock call right away. And that they were on the train back." Mrs Hudson said back to her. Just then Ashlee's phone started ringing and Sherlock's name appeared on her screen. She picked it up quickly and he started talking first.

"We'll be home soon, if it happens again don't wait for me just go!" Sherlock said on the other line. Ashlee breathed in shaky. "Ashlee, listen to me for a change. Just go if it happens again. I will be there, i promise." he said to her.

"I don't wanna do this without you." Ashlee said back to him.

"You won't. We're almost there. Just listen to me, okay?" Sherlock asked her.

"Fine. Hurry back." Ashlee said to him.

"Of course." he said to her, hanging up the phone. She sighed as she leaned back in bed. Mrs Hudson left to go make a cup of tea to calm her nerves, but somehow she couldn't calm down. She just leaned back on her pillow in her bedroom and waited. It had been an hour when she finally heard the door open and running up the stairs. Ashlee made a move to get off her bed but Sherlock was quick and came to her before she could think about moving again.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Freaking peachy. What the hell do you think Sherlock?!" Ashlee snapped to him, hugging him tightly. He sighed as she kept herself onto him and he hugged her back. The couple just sat there hold onto each other for a good ten minutes in silence, not talking to anybody else in the flat.

"Its late Ashlee, just go to sleep. If anything happens, I will take you to the hospital tonight." Sherlock said, breaking the silence between the two. She nodded as Sherlock laid her back and pecked her forehead. "I'll be right back, okay?" he said to her. She nodded again as he walked out of the room. Sherlock returned a few short minutes later and sat next to her.

"I'm nervous Sherlock." Ashlee said to him as she rested her head on his shoulder. He rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm sure you can survive." Sherlock said to her. She groaned as he put his arm around her shoulder. Ashlee was about to speak again when a pain hit her stomach again and she winced. Sherlock sat up straight and looked at her with worry. "Ashlee, did it happen again?" Sherlock asked her.

"I'll be fine." Ashlee said, clutching to his side.

"No you won't." He replied, sitting up with her. Ashlee sighed into his shoulder. "Ashlee, look at me." She looked up to him slowly. "You need to go to the hospital. Your going to be fine."

"What if she isn't?" Ashlee asked him. He pecked her lips softly.

"I'm sure she will be." Sherlock said to her, getting up and going to get her coat and his. He put it on her and then put his on. "Come on, lets go." he said to her. She nodded and grabbed his hand tightly. They left 221B with a demand from Mrs Hudson to keep her updated and call her when anything happens. Sherlock, using Ashlee's car finally, drove them to Bart's and checked her in.

"Just relax honey, you'll feel so much better." Her doctor said to her once she was in bed. Ashlee nodded, holding Sherlock's hand tightly as she looked her over. Sherlock pecked her forehead softly. "How long have you been having contractions?" she asked her.

"Just a couple of hours, once every few hours." Ashlee explained to her, growing nervous. Sherlock squeezed her hand softly.

"Well your 8 centimeters dilated." Her doctor replied to her. Ashlee felt her heart rate increase times twenty when she said that. "I'm going to give you some medicine now to make the rest of the experience more comfortable. I'll have a nurse put it in your IV." she said, walking out of the room.

"Ashlee, do you remember them starting any earlier?" Sherlock asked her.

"No, they haven't. That's why i'm freaking out Sherlock!" Ashlee said to him. He hugged her tightly in an effort to calm her down. Sherlock held her close and comfortably in his arms, letting her fall into his embrace. "Sherlock she's coming today." she said to him quietly.

"I know she is." Sherlock said, breathing in shaky. He wasn't mentally ready to be a father yet. He thought he had convinced himself that he was ready to do this, he thought he could at least try to be ready. Truth be told, Sherlock wasn't ready in any sort of way to be a parent. He could barely handle having Ashlee with him and having to protect her, he didn't know if he could handle having to be responsible for the protection of another person - a person that would be an immediate target for danger because she would be his.

"Dammit!" Ashlee cussed, snapping Sherlock out of his thoughts. She felt wet seep between her legs, signifying that her water had broken and she wouldn't be leaving. The nurse had just came into the room with her medicine and stopped. Sherlock leaned her back in her bed as she held onto his shoulder so tight she had almost cut off circulation. She felt her eyes start to water and she held Sherlock tighter.

"Let me go get the doctor…" the nurse said, obviously a newbie. Sherlock rolled his eyes at her and continued to comfort Ashlee.

"I think its seriously time now Sherlock." Ashlee said, feeling like she was about to pass out. Sherlock took another shaky breath in and nearly got stiff. She let out a loud groan and half a scream of pain. Ashlee's doctor and nurses came into the room and set her up for birth. Sherlock held her hand tightly to calm her down.

"Ashlee, I want you to start pushing on the count of three, okay? One, two, three." Her doctor said. As she pushed, Sherlock couldn't help but think about what this meant for him in the future. He would have to be more careful with his cases. It would be a lot more work for him from now on.

"You're doing great honey, keep going!" she said to her. Sherlock grunted a bit due to the pain in his hand from Ashlee crushing it. He knew that in the past couple of months he had changed, he felt like he had changed. He hadn't admitted it to her yet, but Sherlock Holmes was pretty damn sure that he was in love with Ashlee Evans. Hell, he knew he loved and cared for his child that wasn't even born yet - or was being born now that is.

"Here she is!" the doctor said. Sherlock looked up the second he heard the screaming. Normally he would be slightly annoyed with screaming, but this made him feel different. The sound of this screaming made his heart feel warm. He and Ashlee both looked up to see their beautiful baby girl, tiny, bloody and screaming, in the doctors arms. She was getting wrapped up in a hospital blanket and placed into Ashlee's arms, still screaming and not as bloody as before.

"She's perfect." Sherlock said, saying his thoughts out loud. Ashlee smiled widely.

"My little Elizabeth." she said quietly to him. He smiled and chuckled at the tiny baby waving her arms around in Ashlee's arms. The two of them both just stared at her while she wiggled around. Eventually Sherlock had to stop to fill out some paperwork, but it went quick and he was able to get back to Ashlee and Elizabeth. He also called John and Mrs Hudson, along with his brother.

"Everybody's been called." Sherlock said as Ashlee managed to hold Elizabeth in one arm and let her play with her finger in the other arm. Ashlee looked up at him and smiled.

"You need to hold her. If you don't hold her before Mrs Hudson comes she'll be mad at you." Ashlee said to him. Sherlock swallowed and got nervous. "Come here, like this," she instructed, moving his arm and placing her in slowly. "Now put your other arm here…" she said to him, dragging his hand and arm under her. Sherlock looked down in his arms and stared at the baby within them. "There. Not that bad, right?" Ashlee asked him. He nodded.

"She looks like you." Sherlock said to Ashlee, "She's got your nose and your eye shape, the same lips." he said to her. The tiny baby moved in his arms but eventually settled and was still. A few short seconds later, Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes, revealing their bright blue color.

"Eyes wide open." Ashlee said, looking at her from next to Sherlock. He kept smiling at her as she looked up at him, then over to Ashlee. "Hello beautiful." she cooed softly to the baby. There was a knock on the door and John strolled in slowly, Mrs Hudson following behind him.

"I never thought I would see the day." John said quietly. Ashlee laughed and Sherlock chuckled. "What's the name?" he asked them.

"Elizabeth Marie Holmes." Sherlock said to them. Mrs Hudson moved closer, looking like she wanted to hold her. Sherlock turned to her and placed the baby in her arms, making her happy. He zoned out on most of the talking between her and Ashlee - most of it being Mrs Hudson wanting to be an adoptive grandmother. He kept looking at Elizabeth in her arms, looking around at everybody around her curiously.

"She's a doll. She looks just like you, Ashlee." Mrs Hudson said to them, snapping Sherlock out of his thoughts suddenly and without a warning.

"Sherlock's informed me at that already. Naturally, I don't see it." Ashlee explained to her. Her stomach started to growl a bit so she looked up at Sherlock. "Can you get me something to eat from downstairs?" she asked him. He nodded and turned around to leave.

"He's in love." Mrs Hudson said, giving the baby back to Ashlee.

"He just doesn't want to admit it." she replied to her. Elizabeth wiggled in her arms and she smiled down at her. John stood quietly in the corner as Mrs Hudson continued to stare at the baby, and Ashlee looked up at him. "You've been quiet John."

"I'm still trying to process Sherlock with a baby. A daughter no less, and trying to care for her. Its pretty surreal to me." John said to her, laughing. Ashlee laughed back at him.

"Yeah, we'll see how that works out." Ashlee said to him.

"Oh you two, stop picking on Sherlock! I think he'll do just fine, I could tell something clicked into place for him." Mrs Hudson said, smacking John's shoulder lightly. Ashlee giggled as Elizabeth started to whine softly in her arms. "Oh, what's the matter?" Mrs Hudson cooed to the baby. Ashlee started to calm her down as Sherlock walked back into the room.

"Thank gosh, i'm so hungry." Ashlee said to him as he put her food on the table next to her. "Let me just do this-"

"I can do it, Ashlee." Sherlock said to her. She raised her eyebrow at him as was about to protest when he took the baby out of her arms for her so she could eat. He sat back next to her quietly as he tried his best to rock her to sleep. When he succeeded, everybody in the room almost lost their minds. "What?" he asked them.

"Nothing." Ashlee and John said at the same time.

"I told you he would be a good father." Mrs Hudson said. Sherlock rolled his eyes at them as he held the baby close to his body. A few minutes later it got late, causing John and Mrs Hudson to leave.

"Did you doubt me?" Sherlock asked her, not making eye contact.

"Just a bit." Ashlee admitted. There would be no point in lying to him, he would just catch on to it anyways. She could see the glimpse of hurt in his eyes as she mentioned this and immediately felt guilty.

"I doubted myself as well." Sherlock said. Ashlee sat up straight, putting her hands on his arm and going closer, kissing his cheek.

"You'll be a great father, Sherlock." she said to him, kissing his cheek again. He smiled at her and it was his turn to kiss her this time. He lingered for a few minutes until he spoke finally the words he had been thinking all day.

"I love you, Ashlee." he said to her finally. She just kept smiling at him and kissed him yet again.

"I love you too Sherlock." she replied, leaning her head against his shoulder. He smiled down at her, then looked at Elizabeth sleeping in his arms. He looked back at Ashlee.

"Go to sleep, you need it." he said to her. She nodded to him as she leaned back in her bed and rested her head against the pillow, falling asleep. Sherlock moved in next to her and leaned against the bed next to her, wide awake and just watching his daughter in his arms for the night.


End file.
